


Jolt's First Socket

by gatekat



Series: Dathanna de Gray [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Sticky Sex, Supernatural Elements, Twincest, Werewolves, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POV Bayverse/WoD. Jolt/Sandy Nailobo (human female).<br/>Autobots have a long-standing standard of taking lifelong sapient organic partners to supply their energy needs until the Decepticons killed them all off. Now with the war nearly over, Jolt has the opportunity to have his first socket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Relax... watch... and doze?

**Author's Note:**

> Watch Jolt relax and muse ... and fall asleep so that anyone can sneak up on him ;)
> 
> Written with _wilderness_ on LJ
> 
> RP written in the Point of View fanverse explained <http://www.community.livejournal.comtf_matrix/738.html> and pretty much in story as well.  
> Jazz is alive (you should be used to this by now with me) and bonded to Prowl.

Relaxing on base, Jolt watched the others around him at the mostly human-built, gradually being converted facility of Diego Garcia on Earth. He wasn't exactly a newcomer to the Autobot team, but he was one of the newer members. Which meant that he never found out as much as some of the others. Though, he knew all about the sockets - the whole base was alive with that news, mechs eagerly talking amongst themselves about who they might choose and whether they would be accepted. It was nice to be able to have sockets again.

Jolt stretched, arms above his head, yet another human mannerism they seemed to have all picked up on. This planet was different to so many worlds they had visited, yet in some ways so similar to their own. And with the potential for sockets, the desire to stay here just grew. Though he'd never had a socket before - created just as the war broke out and all the sockets were dying or being killed, he'd never had the chance to have that sort of connection. And he found himself wanting to try it out. But who with? Sam was taken, as was Mikaela. Leo he wasn't sure about but he wouldn't be surprised if Skids and Mudflap took him for themselves. He barely knew many others on the base, at least personally. He knew names, ranks and jobs, but that was about his extent. Pretty pathetic for a scout he thought to himself. But with the lull in the war, he could now take the time to explore and find out more about... well, everything!

He turned over, relaxed on the tarmac, secure in the base where he could transform and recharge his solar batteries. The sun was warm on his plating and he soon found himself drifting into recharge.

Not far away in one of the maintenance bays, a relative newcomer to NEST watched the Transformer with keen interest. The relatively small electric blue mech had a draw to him like no one else on base, and that was saying something for the technophile who had regular wet dreams about just getting to work with Ratchet on inventory.

When Jolt didn't move for several long minutes she left the shelter of the maintenance bay to walk up to him. Despite the caution she used out of respect for the fact that he was larger, heavier and stronger than she was, it was only a background note. Her entire frame vibrated with intense desire to get close, to touch and get to know him as intimately as she knew any machine she worked on.

A slow stalking around his relaxed, powered down frame, taking in every detail she could eventually led to enough boldness to reach out and touch a piece of shoulder armor.

Jolt jumped as something touched his right shoulder plating, systems snapping from recharge to aware in an instant.

"Wha?" He powered up his optics, looking around for what had touched him. It had been something warm. Something... organic and Primus he really hoped it wasn't one of the 'rodents' Ironhide always went on about. He'd had enough of glitchmice back on Cybertron.

"Hello," a voice spoke in the local dialect not far from his right audio receptor.

Sitting up carefully so as not to scare the human, Jolt stared at the woman, databanks automatically bringing up her name, rank and occupation.

"Lieutenant Nailobo." He inclined his head in greeting. "I apologies, you startled me." Thank Primus there was a lull in the war and he was _allowed_ to be startled.

The smile she gave him could light up the base. "Mine as well Jolt," she inclined her head slightly. "It is rude to touch without asking," she dropped her gaze a bit, but the effort to be polite didn't last long against the intense curiosity to study every bolt and wire he was made of. "It seems my curiosity has overridden my manners again. Have you been shown around the base yet?"

"It's quite all right." Jolt smiled briefly at her. He could feel her gaze on him and he shifted, almost unconsciously displaying more of himself. If the way she was looking at him was any indication, it had the same effect on her as it did on most Cybertronians. "I haven't been shown around the whole base." He'd seen a few places, but really hadn't explored at all. "Are you going to give me a guided tour?" He flashed another grin at her, stretching out his EM field just for a taste. And what a taste, eager and curiosity mingling with her own charge that made his spark pulse that little bit faster.

Could she really be _aroused_ just looking at him? Could it really be that good, that easy?

"I would love to," Sandy nearly purred, her own stance shifting to make the uniformly unflattering cammies cling and slip over her natural curves just a little more. "Though please call me Sandy if I do."

"All right, Sandy." Another smile and he straightened, standing up and looking down at her.

"Would you rather walk or drive?" He asked, spark pulsing again at the thought of her inside him. Of that body pressed against his seats.

A rush of intense excitement shot from her pussy, up her spine and through her brain at the very thought of being allowed _inside_ one of these incredible beings when she was coherent enough to appreciate it.

"We will see more of the base before my shift if we drive," she managed to keep her voice level even as she hoped she wouldn't get wet enough to get his seats damp. She doubted she'd live that down.

Her pheromones peaked and Jolt had to stifle a moan. Organics could produce their own form of energy, that much he knew from the lectures on sockets, but to actually _feel_ that energy was something different.

He transformed before he could give himself away any further, not sure how she would react. Though if her earlier reactions were anything to go by, she certainly wouldn't mind.

Opening the passenger door, his voice echoed around the interior. "Please, Sandy."

With a smile and shiver of excitement she slipped in and settled in the soft, conforming passenger seat. She buckled herself in and slid her lands along the fabric to either side of her thighs, taking in the Chevrolet Volt's standard looking but anything but standard feeling interior before dragging her mind back to reality.

Jolt's engine revved briefly as she touched his seatbelt, settling down to a contented purr as she stroked along his seats. That was certainly a nice feeling! And something he found himself wanting more of.

"That," she pointed to the building she'd come out of. "Is my workshop. I don't get to spend much duty time there, but feel free to drop by if you want to."

"I would be honored to drop by." He murmured, lowering his voice so as not to deafen her. "Where do you spend most of your time?" He asked as he set off at a slow pace, faster than walking, but still slow enough for them to see what was passing and for Sandy to give commentary on.

"Duty shifts are generally in the computer center working on integrating our systems with yours, though I've had a few opportunities to work with Ratchet on learning Cybertronian physiology," she tried not to make it sound like the wet dream it had been for her. "Most of my free time is either in my workshop or keeping up my combat skills. Between field teams and Decepticon infiltrators, they're needed."

The car around Sandy actually shuddered briefly as she mentioned integrating their systems. A hundred lewd comments flashed through Jolt's processor, most likely used by one set of twins or the other.

"I would be willing to help you keep up with your combat skills." He offered.

"Really?" she couldn't quite hide her surprise and didn't even try hiding her delight. "That would be great. The guys here are too scared of hurting me for a proper sparring match."

What had she done to make him this friendly? It was something to do every day if she could.

"I imagine you learnt a great deal with Ratchet. He's a good teacher." He could tell by the inflection in her voice, and the peak in her arousal levels that she had thoroughly enjoyed the time she spent with Ratchet.

"I did," she smiled. "I'm fairly sure I could do basic field repairs, though I hope I don't have too considering what it would mean."

"With some of the mechs I've known, basic field repairs can be needed just from training." He slowed down a little as they passed a group of soldiers.

"Ironhide, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker," she actually laughed, a playful, highly amused tone from a relaxed frame.

"I understand how it can be. It was difficult enough getting the training I required." He paused, seemingly lost in memory. "Just because you're smaller does not mean that you can't train with the bigger 'bots." He laughed briefly. "Jazz taught them a lesson though."

"He is amazing to watch," she smiled, drifting through her own memories of the last two months. "I never thought something mechanical could be so graceful. Watching him and Sideswipe spar was like watching quicksilver in motion. If we weren't in the middle of the Indian Ocean, I could just go to the local dojo, but out here trying to convince a soldier that sparring with the female lieutenant isn't a bad idea isn't easy. They're either afraid they'll hurt me and get in trouble, that they'll touch something and get in trouble, or I'll wipe the floor with them and they'll never hear the end of it."

Speeding up again, Jolt agreed with her. Though more about watching Sideswipe...

"Perhaps once they see you practicing with me they might be more amenable to practicing with you?" Jolt suggested, trying to ignore the surge of... jealousy? that overcame him as he thought about Sandy training with someone else.

"If I'm lucky," she reached forward and rubbed his dashboard affectionately. "Even if they do, the opportunity to spar with a mech isn't something I'd pass up. It's what the practical application is going to be after all. Women like me won't be in combat anytime soon."

Jolt's engine revved at the affectionate touch. "I'm glad you feel that way." He murmured, spark pulsing. "It seems strange how you humans don't always utilize everyone you can. Cybertronians have always managed to use whatever they can, with the permission of whatever indigenous lifeforms may be around. Take the sockets for instance..." Jolt paused when he realized exactly where his musing had taken him.

"I definitely know what you mean," she almost managed not to grumble even as she slid her fingers along his dash, light digits ghosting over all the controls within reach before turning her attention to his door, exploring it to try and satisfy her arousal with curiosity. "I've heard bits and pieces that they're useful for more than just medical."

There was no stopping the hot thrill that crashed through her remembering overhearing Major Lennox and Master Sergeant Epps discuss some of those 'other uses' or at remembering it.

"Yes!" Jolt squeaked as she moved her fingers along his dashboard and then focused on his door.

He slid briefly, tires losing traction on the ground as the sensations filtered through his systems. To Sandy's credit, she did little more than still her hands and waited for him to regain control, trusting the Autobot not to crash.

"They're useful for much more." He agreed when he regained control. "I imagine you have heard some rumors perhaps?" Tentatively, he reached out with his EM field again, almost enveloping Sandy at this close range.

Her eyes closed, and though she kept any sound from escaping her lips, the deep rumble of approval in her chest was easily felt, as was the intense spike of arousal. It went beyond pheromones now. He could detect the scent of sexual lubricants soaking through her cammies, the tang of _need_ in her sweat and a host of increased vitals preparing her body for exertion and mating.

"I overheard a couple of the guys talking about it," she struggled to keep her voice and breathing even. "Does it feel good, to be touched?"

"It does. I can... show you?" He slowed to a halt, near an empty warehouse, reluctantly opening his door for her. He could _smell_ her, and it sent his systems wild. He wanted nothing more that to release the cable he'd never used. Wanted nothing more than to connect with her. How he'd fallen so quickly, he wasn't sure. But he knew he wanted her. Knew he wanted to claim her if she would allow it.

"I would like that," she didn't hold back the rumbling near-purr, though she was as reluctant as he was to end the unique intimacy of being seated inside him. Still, she slipped out, her fingers caressing him with every movement until she broke the contact to step back so he could transform.

Actually grateful that all four wheels were on the ground because he was sure if he'd been in root mode, he might have staggered a little. Jolt shut his door before transforming. Reflexively, he glanced around, checking that no one else was around before they disappeared from sight inside the warehouse his sensors had indicated was empty of both humans and bots.

He sat down, motioning for Sandy to come closer.

"Your socket..." He started, tracing the outline of her socket and thrummed in pleasure when she pressed into the contact lightly. "... allows a mech to connect to you." He so badly wanted to say 'allows me' but couldn't voice that possessiveness he felt. Not yet. Not before she'd chosen. "Through it, we can take and receive pleasure. As well as transmitting information in much the same way we do amongst our own kind."

He didn't miss the shudder that passed through her at the description.

"So," she processed the statement's additional information while she reached out to explore the hand and wrist near her head, fearlessly dipping fingers between warm armor plates to touch the wires inside. "You are wired for pleasure beyond the simple flip side of pain?"

His systems stuttered at her touch, the warmth seeping through to the wires she was touching.

"Much more than you could know." He reached out with his EM field, loving her response as he let it play across her skin.

"I could show you... if you would allow me." He let his finger linger on her socket, pressing ever so gently against it. "I could connect to you, show you what the rumors are about."

He could almost read her thoughts without the connection. Desire warred with caution as she realized that he was suggesting far more than she had anticipated. Far more than human pleasure meant. More that just touching and bliss.

Sandy bit her upper lip, horribly torn between duty and desire, risk and reward. She knew things not meant to be shared. Things that would get her killed if she was the leak.

"Can you ... keep my thoughts from transmitting?" she was nearly trembling in need. "There are things I know..."

His spark pulsed a little faster as she bit her lip, worry evident on her face. Jolt wanted nothing more than to pick her up, cradle her and tell her that everything would be all right.

But he wasn't sure. He was going on instinct, what his systems were telling him he needed. He didn't know what would happen when they connected, but he didn't want to admit that to Sandy.

"I'm sure I can..." He said, sounding more confident than he felt. "And if not... well, I will not tell anyone else."

Sandy took a moment to focus on touching him, exploring wiring with nimble fingers while she tried to make her very uncooperative brain think. Why was it so hard to think? Why did she want to do this Very Dangerous Thing with someone she'd barely met?

After a painful moment she did what she always did and submitted to the loudest demands of her instincts and nodded. "All right, Jolt," she smiled up at him, shaky in desire and nerves.

"Really?" Jolt had to check, wanting to make sure she wanted this. For a moment, he thought about reducing his EM field, but decided against it. He wanted Sandy. Wanted to join his cable to her socket. Wanted her to be his socket.

Without a conscious command, the cable began extended, snaking out from under his wrist armor, brushing against her hand.

"You're sure?"

Instead of speaking, she slid her fingers along the head of the cable, caressing the connection and watching him shudder before reaching around to plug it into herself. A sharp gasp at the pleasure was the only sound she made at first, her body trembling and legs weakening at the sudden rush.

Glad that he was sitting down, Jolt felt his systems spike with arousal and need. As she made the connection, he groaned, pleasure flooding through him and he wasn't sure whether it was from himself or from Sandy. As she trembled, he moved a hand to catch her, curling his fingers around her body. He could detect her quickening pulse, feel her temperature rise with her arousal. And feel the wetness between her legs.

Carefully, he brushed one large thumb down her front and she arched unabashedly into the contact with a small moan that greatly understated the pleasure she was feeling.

"How does it feel?" He asked, vocalizer a little husky.

"Intense," she shuddered, reaching out for any part of him she could caress.

Despite his efforts not to hear her thoughts and her own to control them, one came through loud and clear. _~Want to touch.~_ With it came imagery of the mutual pleasure, mutual touching, that humans engaged in.

Jolt groaned again, spike pressurizing behind his panel.

 _~Sure?~_ He sent across the link, releasing the catches on his interface panel. His spike extended, and his systems automatically registered the size of his partner and adjusted themselves. That in itself was an oddly pleasurable feeling.

He let his thumb linger over her breasts, feeling her heartbeat beneath the flesh.

"Yes," the link left him with no doubts that she was absolutely sure of this much.

He could feel as much as see her surprise at his spike, then the desperately needy whine that came with thought-images of her being mounted, but the sizes were off. The oddness was quickly wiped from his processors as she did her best to strip down, shedding her cammies and as much of her undergarments as she could with the cable attached to her neck.

Her intent was on his spike, however. She just couldn't reach it with his finger stroking her chest.

Jolt watched with eager optics as Sandy stripped off, his enjoyment bleeding over the link. Once she was as naked as she could be, he traced his thumb down her body once more, parting her legs.

 _~Want you.~_ he breathed both over the link and out loud. His thumb caught some of her lubricant, sensors immediately analyzing it. He pulled her closer, wanting to feel her on his spike.

Warm hands reached out and closed around his spike, stroking it with a slow, practiced pace as she looked up, watching him.

 _~Want you.~_ she whispered back, arching involuntarily with a moan as a shot of pleasure raced through her systems from his.

Optics flickering offline, he allowed himself to briefly indulge in the sensation, data cables extending out to return the favor. It was easier to manipulate the cables on her skin than it was his fingers. No need to fear crushing her accidentally with the cables.

The echo of feeling himself through her hands transmitted through the link and he arched briefly, pushing his spike into her hands. Cables snaked across her torso, one toying with a nipple, another heading straight for the dampness between her legs.

 _~Want to please you.~_ Images of Sandy impaled on his spike, taking his nanites into her body flooded the link.

There was a moment of complete clarity from her side when her hazy brain worked out _nanites_ , but it barely lasted a second. _~Let me ride you,~_ she focused on the link and the image of him on his back with her sliding up and down his spike, her hands busy everywhere she could reach as _their_ pleasure increased.

He shuddered, wrapping both hands carefully around her and lifting her off the ground before he settled on his back, placing her gently on his stomach. The socket cable automatically extended, allowing them to move further without breaking the link.

He could feel the heat from her body, feel her arousal as she dripped on his armor, the cables never ceasing to tease and torment her further as she slid backward, lowering herself almost flat to kiss the armor plating of his pelvic girdle.

Jolt was still processing the pleasure of that, the scents of her arousal and the raw, unchecked _hunger_ for _him_ that inundated the link when she shifted and slid down on his fully pressurized spike with a sound of satisfaction and arching of her body. Across the link he was flooded with _right ... good ... can't hurt me_.

 _~Never hurt you,~_ he promised across the link, clenching his hands as she sank down on his spike. The warmth, the wetness was something his processor had never even considered, and his systems were flooded by the sheer _rightness_ of it.

In that instant, he understood why they had taken up sockets in the first place, why their pleasure was so important to them. His spark surged as he urged her to ride him, cables continuing to tease her breasts and hold her steady. He felt something snap in her mind and part of that carefully guarded barrier that kept him to the surface thoughts crumbled to nothing.

Sandy set a hard pace, squeezing her body around the exquisite shape inside her. Metal, mechanical, was not new, but the warmth, the _living_ nature of this made her cry out in a bliss that no previous lover had managed. She rolled her hips, squeezing down around him as she lifted up and relaxed when she pressed down to envelope him. Her entire body quivered as he rubbed her in all the right ways with no effort on her part.

Groaning, he didn't think to delve too deep, not wanting to abuse her trust, or her vulnerability at the moment.

He arched, driving his spike deeper into her as he traced a finger down her back, so close to the edge of overload he couldn't believe it; how fast she had aroused him and he her in turn.

As he came closer, he flooded the link with everything he was feeling, everything he knew about sockets, the sheer desire to mark her as his.

And then he overloaded, nanites filling her as his spike pulsed within her.

With a startled cry Sandy's body reacted, sending her crashing over the edge right after him, her body locking up as every muscle tensed and her sex fluttered and pulsed to milk him of every drop it could. She couldn't help the thoughts, the determination of her base instincts that this was a suitable mate; that this one was good for more than just pleasure.

When Jolt could focus again she was panting, braced against her hands as she leaned forward, her body still trying to draw more from him.

"Mine..." He murmured as his systems reset themselves. His spark pulsed with new energy and he felt more _alive_ than he ever had before. _~Mine~_ echoed across the still active link. Jolt found himself reluctant to lose that intimacy just at the moment. He reveled in her feelings, the sated way she leaned against him.

He felt her recover, and the rumble she gave when she realized he was still fully pressurized inside her. With a lick of her lips, she tightened her abs, teasing his responsiveness for another round.

Jolt smiled at her, more than ready for more. He wasn't entirely sure that the nanites would regenerate in that time, but he was willing to please Sandy, wanted to feel that rush of energy as she gave herself over to her pleasure.

He shifted slightly, hand cradling her as he moved so she wouldn't fall. He wanted a better view of her, of his pet.

 _~Did you enjoy that?~_ He asked across the link, even though he already knew the answer.

 _~A great deal,~_ she moaned, arching into his gentle thrusts and matching them, her intensity far higher than his. Her fingers curled as she gave herself over to the rising pleasure, reaching for wires to caress, wanting to learn how his body responded to her touch.

The echo of her actions filtered across the link, and she could sense the way Jolt's systems revved up when she touched him. He arched as she found a particularly sensitive wire.

 _~Do that again,~_ he sent across the link, cables roaming across her body, smoothing down her curves and teasing her.

With a moan that belied mischievous intent, she tugged at that wire, stroking and playing with it as she tuned out her body as best she could, trying to prolong her exploratory time.

A cable dipped into the cleft of her arse as she tugged that wire, causing Jolt to gasp and send a flash of pure pleasure across the link.

"What the frag?"

The voice startled them both, Jolt turning his optics back to full power to see who their intruder was.

"Jazz..." Jolt murmured weakly. The small silver mech standing there, hands on hips and head cocked at a jaunty angle could be no other.

Sandy's snarl morphed into a chest-deep growl as she suddenly twisted to her feet and crouched, completely willing to take on the Autobot's First Lieutenant unarmed.

It was the feedback from the connection that dragged Jolt's processors out of embarrassment and into an entirely new place of WTF. Sandy's mind was awash in a deeply primal _**mine-protect-killthreat**_ that had all but overridden her higher functions.

Jazz actually took a step back as the human pulled itself away from Jolt and faced him with a growl.

"Whoa..." He held his hands up to show he wasn't any sort of threat. "Just thought you two might not want ta be doing that out here."

Jolt's sensors and processor were reeling. He could understand part of the instincts coming across the link from Sandy, but the rest of it was beyond his comprehension at the moment. Carefully, he flared out his EM field, intent on calming Sandy down. The last thing he wanted was a confrontation with the First Lieutenant.

Between the two of them, she relaxed quickly, though Jolt could feel the hyper-aggressive reactions just below the surface.

Once the human had settled, Jazz matched face and accessed her service record phych eval pure reflex. Driven, considered aggressive for a female, but nothing to indicate she'd react like this, even towards a human. Everything said she was highly disciplined.

"Sandy?" Jolt stared down at her, finger caressing her back. She arched into the contact appreciatively, gradually calming the rest of the way down. She could feel his confusion through the link, uncertainty as to why she behaved so aggressively. Admittedly, he would have done the same if Jazz had made a move towards her, but still.

"I apologize Jazz." Jolt glanced up at his superior officer, who was still being watched as a threat by his human.

"No worries mech. Just make sure the two of you are a little more discreet huh?"

It was only then that Sandy looked around and groaned, heat rising in her cheeks. "Ten more feet," she muttered, covering her face with a hand. "Couldn't make it ten feet."

Jazz laughed as he heard her mutterings. "Bit over eager the pair a you eh?" He grinned.

Jolt glanced back towards the warehouse and shook his head. He should have taken Sandy inside, shouldn't have forged for the connection outside. In the open. Where _anyone_ walking past could see them.

 _~Sorry,~_ he sent across the link. Automatically, he curled a hand around her, covering as much of her as he could without obscuring her view. He didn't want to think of her reaction to standing there in front of Jazz naked.

 _~It's okay. I wasn't thinking either,~_ she told him. Though it wasn't a word, he caught that she found his effort to cover her sweet, if unnecessary. She shifted and folded her arms over the top of his fingers, relaxing and resting there as she got her first really good look at the Autobot's SIC. "My apologies for snarling at you, Jazz. I'm usually much better behaved than that," she told him as she looked around for where her uniform may have gotten to.

Jolt shifted as Sandy relaxed, relaxing a little himself. He smiled briefly at her being appreciative of his gesture.

Jazz shrugged. "S'all right. Can understand ya being protective an' all." He grinned down at her. "But ya just might wanna keep yerselves a little more private. Never know who might wanna join in."

Jolt smashed down the surge of jealously when she thought, but didn't ask, if Jazz was offering. Instead he used his free hand to pick up her discarded clothing and offered it to her.

"I'll try to keep that in mind," she smiled at Jazz and quickly got dressed, unhooking the interface cable as she attempted to make herself at least somewhat presentable. "Were you looking for one of us..."

Jolt shifted a little in embarrassment. How could he have let them get caught? As Sandy disengaged the cable, he retracted it back under his plating.

"Wasn't looking for anyone in particular. Well, Prowl meybe." He gave Sandy a grin and saw the glitter of a happy voyeur in the one she returned.

"Wasn't expecting to find anyone this far outta the base." Jolt admitted as he retracted his spike and closed his interface port.

Sandy slid off his body, landing with reasonable grace next to him. "Would you mind giving me a lift to my barracks? I really need a shower before I go on duty."

"Of course Sandy." With one last look at Jazz, Jolt transformed, opening up his door for Sandy to get in.

Jazz grinned as he watched Jolt transform. "Just remember if ya ever want some company..." He let the offer hang in the air, laughing at the annoyed growl Jolt's engine produced and the way Sandy snickered as she got in.

"Jealous much?" she teased him as they rolled towards the human quarter.

"Yes." Jolt answered simply. He was jealous. The thought of anyone else touching his socket... He weaved slightly. "Perhaps if he asked nicely. And you agreed. But otherwise, no." If Jolt were in mech form, he would have shaken his head.

Sandy reached forward to stroke his dashboard soothingly. "It's okay. I'm sorry if my flirting bothered you. I didn't mean it that way."

"It didn't... bother me..." Jolt struggled to work out how to phrase things. "It was unexpected perhaps?" He hazarded.

"I think that is a good description of everything in the last couple hours," she chuckled and relaxed into the seat. "Would I be right that this isn't a one-off?"

"I'd certainly like to think it wasn't a one off." Jolt admitted, trying hard to ignore the pang in his spark at the thought of it just being a one time thing. Belatedly putting the seatbelt on for her, he let the strap brush against her breasts before locking it in place.

"Then we have a few things we need to work out, talk about," she let out a deep breath and shoved the information dump she'd gotten about the sockets to the side, intending to think over it during her shower and lunch break, not when she had to pay attention. "If nothing else, the expectations we each have."

"I suppose it does." Jolt agreed. "I really know very little about you, and that's not a good thing. I would rather know far more about you."

"Would it be a safe assumption that you've downloaded my personnel file?" she asked.

"I have. I'm presuming however that you do not wish to talk about this yet?" he hoped he was reading her right. The bond was so very new, and not yet fully accepted by her. It left him with a limited access to her thoughts and emotions.

"Given I need to be on duty in thirty minutes that includes a shower and meal, it's not a good time," she admitted with some reluctance. "Are you free after midnight, when I get off duty?"

"I'm not due on patrol for another two days." Jolt said, slowing down to a halt outside her quarters. "I could pick you up once you have finished your shift? And we could go somewhere a bit more private to talk?"

"I'd like that," she reached forward to gave the dashboard an affectionate pat before the seatbelt retracted and she got out.

This was going to be the longest shift of her life, she was sure of it.


	2. Relationship Foundations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite that they both wish to further their relationship, Sandy's ties to her family demand that they hold off until the proper introductions are made and permissions received.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written with _wilderness_ on LJ

Jolt had squirmed all through the afternoon, evening and early night as Sandy ... his hoped-for socket ... began to process and understand all the information he'd downloaded to her. That her first reaction was pure **fury** not long after he'd dropped her off did not make him feel good about the almost nine hours until he could see her again and hopefully explain whatever had angered her.

At least her emotions had settled a great deal over her shift, most of which was spent in an odd kind of contentment mixed with mild stress.

It had been hard, with nothing to do but dwell on what had happened. He thought about going to speak to Ratchet, but couldn't work up the courage. What if she decided that she didn't want the bond to stabilize?

Finally, the end of her shift drew near, and Jolt settled himself outside the computer center, waiting for her to come out. The stony expression and stiff walk when he first spotted her made his spark skip a beat, only to settle when she relaxed and smiled a bit when she spotted him and waved her coworkers off. He heard more than a few comments about going off with him, but none seemed to be founded in what they'd done so publicly earlier in the day.

"Good morning, Jolt," Sandy greeted him with a smile that was only half forced as she slipped into the passenger seat and dropped her cover on the arm rest by reflex. "Where did you have in mind?"

"Morning Sandy. How was your shift?" Jolt strapped her in just to feel her against more of him and set off at a slow pace. "There's a place the other side of the island where we shouldn't be disturbed. Is there anything you'd like before we go there?" He knew humans required nourishment more often than Cybertronians did.

"Extremely useful for your continued functioning and my staying out of the brig," she informed him dryly, though she was relaxed in the seat. "I'm good for a few hours, and it sounds good. Far away from Red Alert's cameras too?"

"As far away from Red Alert's cameras as it is possible."

She got the sensation of a smile across the vague link they still shared.

As he spoke, Jolt pulled away, accelerating at a speed, wanting to get Sandy somewhere they could talk. Wanting to know what he'd been feeling and why she felt like that.

After about twenty minutes of silence, he pulled to a stop. The beach was deserted, something which Jolt was grateful for. She brushed her hand along the top edge of his door as she stood and got out, then stepped a few feet away so he could transform.

"I'll start this with I'm not upset anymore," she spoke before he could once she could meet his optics. "But with what you did, what it _means_ , the conversation really needed to come first."

"I'm sorry Sandy." Jolt certainly sounded sorry, and she could feel the apology across the remains of the link. He sat down to be closer to her level, so she wouldn't have to look up at him all the time. "I suppose you could say I got caught up in the moment. But I was unaware you didn't realize what being a socket entailed."

"You weren't the only one caught up," her tone softened. "I had no clue. What happened amounts to getting engaged, and the rest," she shook her head and sat down on the cool sand, staring out at the dark water and starlit sky. "That's marriage like it hasn't been practiced in generations. It'll a hell of a shock when you thought you were just going for a fun romp. Nine hours in and I'm still not sure I can explain just how _big_ a deal this is."

"..." Jolt wasn't exactly sure what to say. He realized now that Sandy hadn't known everything about sockets and he should have perhaps explained things to her.

"I'm inexperienced about this myself Sandy. The bond has not yet stabilized, so I am sure that if you wish to not be my socket, that Ratchet could reverse things." He hoped Ratchet could at any rate. Yet his spark still remembered the taste of her energy. And her protectiveness when Jazz had come across them.

She looked up at him, her troubled expression echoing what he could feel through the fledgling bond. "If that was what I wanted, this would be a lot easier. If you wouldn't be in my head, this conversation would barely be necessary. Nine hours is a long time to stew on something. I'm used to making snap decisions and rolling with it. The thing is, this isn't just my decision to make, and there are ... issues ... that you don't know about how it affects humans that's going to cause an uproar with my family. Little things, like I _do_ want to be a mother someday."

His jealously spiked a little, but he quickly tamped it down, hoping it hadn't leaked across the bond.

"A socket's pleasure is what feeds our spark. I... I would hate for you not to be happy." He hung his head. "We can speak to Ratchet, ask him if there is a way to reverse what I did."

The whack he felt on his arm, the part of him closest to her, made him focus on her, and the scowl.

"Useful tip, _listen_ ," she chided him, though she didn't sound, or feel, nearly an upset as her expression indicated. "I said I want this. There are just _issues_ to work out. Issues that whether my family likes it or not, I'm going to be the guinea pig for because no one else can be. A couple we're going to need to work on for you too, from the feel of things. Jealously doesn't suit you, you know."

Tilting his head, he fought the urge not to apologize _again_.

"Your family are important to you." He nodded in understanding. The Autobots still weren't sure exactly how the nanites would affect the human body. There hadn't been many adverse effects in other cultures they'd used in the past. But that was in the past.

"Very," she nodded slightly.

"I can't help feeling jealous." He started defensively, before calming his tone. "My systems have begun to recognize you as their socket, and I will not let any harm come to you."

Sandy cocked her head, only curiosity coming from her now. "Okay, how does pregnancy equate to harm?"

"It doesn't, but the thought of letting you out of my sight, away from where I can protect you..." Jolt heaved a sigh. "It's difficult for me to explain exactly what I mean in terms you would understand. I... have no problem if you wish to breed." The thought that her potential mate might also wish to be a socket briefly crossed his processor.

She chuckled softly and shifted to lean against his side, snuggling into his warm metal like she belonged there. "You _could_ ask Prime for leave when I go visit my kin," she suggested with a mischievous smile. "You'd just have to be extra careful to play the sparkless car."

Carefully, Jolt reached down to stroke Sandy's back with a fingertip. "I'd like to meet your family. Even if I do have to play a non-sentient car. Wouldn't be the first time in my 'career'." He paused. "Are you sure you're really okay with this? With us?"

"Yes," she leaned into the contact, her voice even and smooth. "As unpleasant as it's likely to be, it would be best if we allow our connection to dim as much as possible until we get back. The last thing I need is for them to realize I'm asking permission after the fact. Even if it would probably be okay, I'd rather not risk finding out which part of your coding and my instincts would win if it turns ugly."

"I understand." Jolt replied almost sadly. At least he had this time now. "I am sure that Prime will allow me the time off, once he understands the situation..."

"I expect the Major will find a notice of a death in my family or some other reason for me to get back to the states before sunset when he gets up," she smiled at him weakly. "I've already caused something of a stir."

He thought back to when Jazz had found them. "It will be interesting to find out what your instincts are though." He flashed the image across the link before realizing that he probably shouldn't be making use of it that way, at least not until Sandy had talked to her family.

"As long as it's not against my family, I _will_ try and kill anything threatening you," she told him with quiet certainty. "I really don't want to find out who'd get killed if I had to choose between you." She leaned a little more into his warm metal. "Is there a way to feed your spark that doesn't strengthen the bond? Like you would if I wasn't marked."

Jolt nodded slowly as Sandy spoke. He took consolation in the fact that he would at least be able to accompany her when she left the base. "I can understand why the men don't wish to spar with you now." He murmured teasingly, brushing against the socket almost accidentally.

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "There's a difference between sparring and fighting," she grinned unrepentantly.

"Quite true. My spark will feed off your energy. Provided I don't pass any nanites to your systems, I believe the bond won't be strengthened."

"Mmm, then why don't we test that theory?" she nearly purred as she stood, slipping fingers into the gaps of his armor. "You have no idea how sexy you are when you moan."

"Sexy?" His vocalizer stuttered as she slipped her fingers underneath his armor. As she scratched her fingernails along the wires beneath, he lost any attempt at putting up any sort of protests, extending a couple of cables so he could pleasure her.

"Very sexy," she grinned and made a short jump to settle on his leg, giving her better access to his lower body and pelvic girdle. "You get energy pleasuring me, but I really get off on making a lover lose their mind from my touch. On getting them so hot and bothered that they come, then come after me with no ability to hold back."

He could _feel_ how intense the words were for her, glimmers of memories, desires ... and a trust that she could do just that to him and not be hurt more than she'd enjoy.

"Well you're certainly going the right way about it." Jolt groaned, armor plates shifting so Sandy didn't have to contort herself into strange positions. He rested his hand behind her, just to make sure that she wouldn't fall, the cables brushing against her body, caressing her nipples through her shirt as they snaked under her cammies.

"Good," Sandy arched into the contact, more than happy to enjoy it but far more interested in finding out what kinds of noises she could drag from him by delving her hands into places that no Cybertronian could reach. "Don't shrink your cock this time," she rumbled deeply as her hands moved to the heating metal over his spike and valve housing.

Groaning, Jolt let his interface panel slid open, spike pressurizing and extending outwards. He overrode the systems that automatically wanted to transform his spike to fit his lover.

"All right..." He managed, systems kicking into overdrive from Sandy's touch alone, cooling fans switching on in an effort to lower his internal temperature.

He let one cable snake down between her legs, rubbing gently.

"I can not _wait_ until my family is sorted out," she rumbled deeply as she slipped foreword to rub her hands around his spike, enjoying the feeling of hot metal against her skin and the pulsing of his fuel pump. It was exotic, erotic and hit nearly every one of her kinks on some level.

Jolt gasped as she rubbed against his spike, fighting the urge to buck up, knowing it could potentially unseat her.

"Nnnn ... me either." He could feel that she was enjoying it, and his spark fluxed in its chamber as it began to register just how much physical pleasure she was deriving from exploring his frame with minimal interference.

There was a brief moment where she stopped touching him, but she was back a moment later, her bare skin pressed against his spike as she rubbed her full body along it, reaching up to play with the head with her hands, learning every detail by touch.

As she explored his spike, Jolt squirmed, the sheer amount of pleasure she was creating was amazing. No other mech had managed to create such a charge in his systems so quickly. As much as he wanted to touch her and please her, he knew how much she was enjoying what she was doing. He didn't let the cables retract, but he kept their exploration to a minimum, enough to tease her, but not distract her.

"Do you have a lover of your own kind?" she asked as she slid to the ground, using her knee to gently explore his valve opening.

"No!" His voice came out a little sharper than he'd intended, but he honestly hadn't expected Sandy to go anywhere near his valve. But it certainly felt good.

"I... I haven't really been with anyone else, and the ones I do like always seem to be taken or just not notice me." He let out a wistful sigh that turned into a groan of pleasure.

"Who?" she asked with a heavy rumble and slid to her knees in the sand to press her hand into his slick, hot valve, feeling along for every ridge and node she was sure would be there until she was buried to the shoulder. "Who's ignoring you?"

His valve automatically tightened around her arm, systems wanting to recalibrate the size. Every sensor she touched seemed to light up, sending pleasure arcing through his systems.

"Ahhh..." He muttered something that could have sounded like Sideswipe.

"You like that, don't you," she shivered in the rush of arousal and excitement at garnering such a reaction. "Is it hot, to think that this might be one of his fingers?" she curled her hand to rub against a small nodal between the ridges. "That strong body pinning you down and whispering promises of making you scream his name?"

Jolt groaned, bucking down against Sandy's arm.

"You're enjoying this too much..." He panted, no heat behind his voice. The fact that she was enjoying it so much just seemed to make things more intense and he felt caught between the feelings of his spark and his valve.

"Stroke yourself sexy," she all but cooed at him as she pressed a second arm into his valve, working them in an out opposite each other and paying attention to pressing against every sensor node and ridge she could find while she was at it. "Come for me sexy. I want to watch you lose yourself."

He'd never experienced anything like this; Sandy's voice washing over him, compelling him to do things he was sure he wouldn't have thought about otherwise. He reached down to his spike, pumping it slowly in time to her actions, beginning to lose himself in the pleasure.

"Oh yeah, that's it," the excitement and pleasure soaked her voice and reverberated through his EM field as strongly as the pleasure spikes her hands caused in his valve. She pressed a little closer to his frame and turned her mouth to licking and sucking on the sensor nodes dotted around the outer edge of his valve and base of his spike. "So fucking sexy, Jolt. So hot. Imagine how hot it would be with me riding your spike and that sexy mech you want filling your valve. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

The thought of interfacing with Sideswipe and Sandy at the same time tipped Jolt over the edge, and he overloaded with a surprised cry, arching up, valve clamping down on Sandy's arms.

She continued to work him, thrusting her limbs in and out in unison now, pressing against sensor nodes and sucking on the large one between the valve and spike until he stilled, sucking in air fast and hard as his entire frame trembled uncontrollably.

"So fucking sexy," she moaned as she pulled her arms out of his valve and climbed up the almost painfully hot metal, across the slender waist to his chest. She settled there, right over his spark chamber and spread her legs to press her dripping sex against the metal.

A low, needy whimper escaped her at the pulse of his life against the swollen and needy flesh, slick with her juices and his lubricant.

"Watch me," she moaned, trembling as she began to rock her hips against his chest armor and fondled her breasts with lubricant soaked hands.

Jolt couldn't look anywhere else, optics focused on Sandy's body; lubricant covered hands fondling herself. He so desperately wanted to touch, to mark her as his, but he held back. It was almost painful, only helped by the fact that she'd agreed. There were just formalities to deal with first.

His spark pulsed, feeding off the energy her arousal was producing.

"You look amazing." Jolt murmured almost reverently.

"You _feel_ amazing," she moaned, trembling as her hips took over with her body so close to completion. "Your spark, so strong. I feel it," she whimpered and moaned, her hands going forward to support herself. Her hips jerked sharply, nearly in time with her short, panting breaths. "Oh _yes_..."

"That's you..." Jolt groaned. "My spark is so strong because of you, because of what you've done and what you're doing."

As she came, he could feel his spark surging in its chamber, feeding off her arousal, her ecstasy, and pulsing furiously. He cupped his hand near her, ready in case the loss of control sent her sideways, but she slumped forward with a contended sound and twitching body.

"So warm," she murmured, her fingers playing across the plating directly under them. "Just a few days, Jolt. It'll all be sorted out in a few days."

"Mmmmmm..." He gently stroked along her back, reveling in the feeling of her stretched out across his plating, spark still pulsing at the heady influx of energy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Jolt hadn't been to so many worlds in his long life in the war, what he hears while eavesdropping on the Nailobo clan might be enough to cause a processor crash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written with _wilderness_ on LJ

It felt a little strange to have Sandy in the driver's side seat, even stranger to have given over control to her five minutes ago to actually _drive_ him the last few miles to their destination in Mercer Island.

"Your family is very well off," he commented quietly, taking in the overall wealth apparent in the area they were traveling through.

"Yes, we are," she smiled and stroked his steering wheel. "Various technology based companies have done well over the years under our guidance."

His engine revved a little under her touch.

"How do you think your family will react? To the socket?" He didn't dare ask how they'd react to their daughter sleeping with a giant alien robot.

"Pretty well," she chuckled and patted him. "We've been developing similar interface technology for generations. The 'no, you can't have one' will go over far less well."

"Really?" Jolt sounded intrigued, though he knew that mechs like Perceptor, Ratchet and Wheeljack would be far more interested that he was.

The thought of her entire family with sockets gave him pause for thought, and he hadn't even met them. "It sounds as though your family would get on well with our scientists and engineers."

"I'm quite sure they will, when they find out," she smiled and pulled into a modern two-story building near a much larger home.

It took Jolt a moment to realize that the place was a parking garage fit for officers. Each bay was three car widths wide and two deep, with soft lighting, all the tools needed to do minor repairs and maintenance on a vehicle as complicated as anything Earth could produce, a computer terminal and entertainment center.

As he took it all in, Sandy stroked his dashboard. "It's a Nailobo thing, to pamper our vehicles. We love technology. It drives us as much as we drive it. A mutual love affair generations old."

"A mutual love affair?" Sandy could tell that Jolt was smirking. "And you can pamper me anytime you wish." Especially if her pampering was anything like the first mutual pleasure session they'd shared.

"Your technology won't detect me here?" He asked, not wanting to be discovered before Sandy had had chance to tell her family.

"Yes and no," she smiled at him gently. "They already know you aren't completely normal for a car, but then, _nothing_ in this garage is." It was her turn to smirk. "Don't be rude, but please don't talk to anyone who doesn't know your designation, okay? And if you have a way to listen in, feel free to."

"All right." He hardly expected Sandy to give out his designation freely. And he had many ways of listening in. Yet it was slightly... disturbing... to know that some humans at least had ways of detecting Cybertronians.

She gave him a light kiss on the steering wheel before slipping out. Her hand caressed his entire length as she walked away, lingering as long as she really could before walking to the large, modern mansion.

As soon as she was gone, Jolt felt the gentle pings of other mechanical life forms checking him out with sensors. None of them were Cybertronian though. None of them nearly as advanced as he was. None seemed ready, or perhaps able, to try and talk to him yet though.

He kept his sensors on Sandy as she entered the other building and was mob-greeted by three canines and a dozen humans in a cacophony of delight and demands for news. He could hear her laugh in pleasure and exchange greetings and demands for news just as eagerly.

Sitting there, Jolt sent out a passive scan over the other lifeforms in the garage. This was unnerving. He'd never been around this many sentient machines that weren't trying to kill him before.

He focused in on Sandy, now much further inside the home. The shielded home. It wasn't enough to stop him, but it would stop anything native to this world, including those around him.

"They are _so_ adorable," her voice was nearly a squeal in absolute delight.

She was handling small animals, two of the large canines close to her.

"What are their names?" she asked between making sounds of pure joy.

The answer came in small barks and rumbles from the two canines rather than the humans standing around.

It was strange to listen to her interact with these other lifeforms... dogs if his scans told him correctly. Pets of the family obviously.

Pets. That brought him straight back to thinking about Sandy as his socket. He was hopeful that the discussion needed with her parents wouldn't take too long. Although the bond hadn't settled or even been renewed, he could still feel it, lingering on the periphery of his spark and it almost hurt.

He wanted it strengthened and stabilized so badly. At times he could feel _her_ desire for the same.

It was maddening.

"Tenderfoot's Bindings!" a female voice, strong and dominant, exclaimed. "How, _when_ did this happen?"

"Remember the interface implant I told you about? This is it," Sandy explained. "It's incredibly useful. It's also why I'm here, sort of."

"Sort of?" a strong male voice asked. "I take it you didn't bring some for us to work with."

"No Don," she said with polite deference. "Something far more important. I have been courted..." she paused at the gasps of surprise, then hesitant approval. "By a Jaggling given form by his Celestine, Primus."

"A _Jaggling_ wants you as mate?" a male voice encompassed all the shock the gathering encompassed.

"Yes," Sandy spoke calmly. "Would you meet him?"

"Of course!" several voices answered. "Call him in."

"Who is Primus?" Don asked when things calmed.

"A great power of the machine-people," she answered calmly. "The aliens we detected, Cybertronians, their great god is Primus." ~Jolt, if you'd transform and join us in the garden?~

Jolt was surprised by the conversation, and even more surprised when Sandy whispered over the faint link for him to meet them in the garden.

~Of course.~ Reversing out of the garage-house, he transformed, making his way to the garden behind the grand house.

He was greeted by the humans and canines he had detected earlier, but also by five creatures that he had no reference for. Far larger than the humans, with the fur and head of canines, an upright stance and radiating aggression like Sunstreaker in a bad mood.

Sandy stood before them all, in position to greet him first.

"Jolt, this is my family," she motioned to the gathering. "We are not human."

Jolt had crouched down so as not to appear intimidating when meeting Sandy's family. However, he hadn't been expecting Sandy to bring out these creatures, ones he had no idea what they were.

"Oh..." Was all he managed, trying to take in what he was looking at. As he watched, her form changed, contorting and expanding into one of the large half-animal types. Only her eyes remained of the familiar form. Her eyes, and the fledgling bond between them that suddenly thrummed with excitement and energy.

"We call our kind Garou," she continued to speak when the transformation ended. She was still much shorter and lighter than he was, but now came up to his waist when he stood as was built more like Ironhide than him. Suddenly her comments about trying to kill anything that threatened him were looking far more plausible. He doubted there were many things native to this world that could pose a serious challenge to her like this. "We hide in plain sight just as you do. The humans must never know we exist."

"Garou..." Jolt felt like he'd been blindsided. He hadn't expected his future socket not to be human. Hadn't expected to find more refugees hiding out on the same planet.

"How long have your kind been here?" he eventually managed.

"Longer than human kind," her form seemed to almost melt as she became her human form once more. Not even his sensors could work out where the extra mass had gone. "We are native to Earth, her first guardians. We are too few too walk publicly among them, so we do not. The youngest of Gaia's children have become dominant, and the rest of us do what we must to survive until they grow up enough to join us."

"We never came this far in the universe to meet your species ... Wait. No one on the base knows, do they? I can't keep this a secret from Prime." The mere thought of keeping something like this from Prime tore at his spark.

"As long as it goes no further," the Don spoke, his stance making it clear that he wasn't happy about it. "If it does, she will be held as responsible as you and your Prime."

"It's a death sentence," Sandy said quietly. "Killed and bound into a weapon so my pain aids to it's power. That same for anyone else involved, or told. We've kept our secrets this long by that simple axiom. Either all those who know are removed, or all they knew about are. Either way, the secrets remain secrets."

Jolt bowed his head. "I'm sure it won't go further than necessary." He knew that Ratchet would likely need to be informed, in case of any problems later. "I wouldn't subject you to a death sentence." Jolt promised, knowing that his spark would wither if she died because of him.

Sandy let out a deep breath and walked the remaining steps to stand in front of him as she transformed to the strange dog-person once more. She reached out and caressed his armor, enjoying that she could actually touch his shoulders and those delightful doorwings. "Now that the serious stuff is out of the way," her eyes glittered and a bright smile made her face light up. "We can enjoy the party."

She reached up on her tiptoes to kiss his chin, the closest part to his mouth she could reach. "I'm sorry for the mood-killer, but we have to be careful. It's all that's kept our race alive all these generations. Now though, it's all good. The Don agreed to accept us as mates."

"I can understand that..." Jolt trailed off as he realized what Sandy had said. "He did?" He sounded honored and amazed and awed all at the same time.

"Yes," she smiled brightly at him as a few of the dispersing family members chuckled with smiles of their own. "No more waiting," her voice dropped to a deeply aroused rumble.

Jolt's systems thrummed as Sandy spoke. To have her so close, and so tall. He would swear that from what he knew of their history, the Garou were the tallest potential sockets they had ever encountered.

"How much will you be able to tell me about yourself?" He whispered, reaching out to cup her cheek.

"Everything," she leaned into the contact, her arousal quickly spiking. "Would you mind fooling around in front of my family?" she asked softly, her voice full of hope and hunger. "Form a proper claiming bond with witnesses?"

The lingering bond picked up the effects of Sandy's arousal and transmitted them to Jolt. He groaned softly. He didn't mind being an exhibitionist and certainly didn't mind claiming Sandy. His spike pressurized at the mere thought of that.

"I'd love to," he murmured, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers.

Sandy moaned softly, bringing both her hands up to explore the multitude of tiny plates that created his face. "Human or crinos?" she panted as the kiss broke, quite willingly oblivious to everything except her lover.

"Want you like this." Jolt muttered, peppering her face and neck with small kisses. He didn't know when he'd get the chance to see her true form again.

"Crinos," she told him and pressed close, her long, soft tongue lapped at his neck while her hands, now with thick, sharp claws, skittered across his armor and dipped between the plates to carefully tease the wires and cables there. Suddenly she caught his face in both hands and brought his optics even with her eyes. "Plug in, Jolt. Mate with me, mark me as _yours_ for all your kind and mine to see." Her voice rumbled, deep and husky from both the form and how hot her desires ran. "You can't hurt me like this. I'm strong and heal fast. Show you're strong enough to be my match."

It would be interesting to not have to worry about harming a socket. He'd seen the ways others had interacted with theirs and the thought that he wouldn't have to be as delicate set his systems revving. He'd still have to be a little careful, he knew that, but at half his height and with a much denser body than a human, he wouldn't have to be nearly as careful as with her human form.

Almost as soon as she spoke, Jolt sent his cable skittering out, brushing through her fur before it connected with her socket. As soon as the connection was forged, he sent his desire and acceptance across the link.

Sandy shivered at the sensations and projected her own desires, a clear mixture of her own and what would make a best impression on her family, something else she desired. A bit of mock struggle with groping, being pinned and thrust into, being allowed to touch back after a bit of being dominated.

Fingers pressed into the joints between his hip and leg while she lowered her head to lick just above his spark chamber.

~You still taste of me,~ she thought to him as her arousal deepened.

Jolt groaned as he caught Sandy's desires across the link.

~I haven't let you fade.~ He admitted, letting out a few cables to roam across her body. She might be taller now, but he still couldn't touch her as easily as he could with his cables. The feel of her claws against his wiring sent his systems shooting straight towards arousal.

He pushed back, forcing her towards the ground. She growled deeply, a sound that reverberated as _threat-warning_ to his audios but absolutely sang of _arousal-good_ across their link as she bared wicked-looking teeth in a set of jaws he became distantly aware of could actually do some damage to him if she really tried. The bite at his shoulder armor was with just enough pressure to set off the tactile sensors though, and her claws digging into the joints and seams of his pelvic armor was nothing but delicious as she pulled him against her own groin.

Jolt took a moment to drink in the sensations, feeling the energy across the link. Even the feeling of teeth against his armor felt pleasurable. He let out an entirely Cybertronian snarl and reached for her wrists, fully intending on pinning her to the ground and teasing her mercilessly with his cables.

He was stronger, and had the advantage, but even as she struggled against his grip, growling and snapping at any bit of armor she could, he could feel through the connection and through the sensations her teeth and twisting undulations made against his frame that he was doing _exactly_ what she wanted and she was seriously getting off on it.

In the background, his processors became aware that her snarls and growls had an actual linguistic translation, just as she was picking up bits of Cybertronian from him.

Strong jaws and sharp teeth closing around his neck cables with just enough force not to injure him brought his full attention back to the struggling, bright-eyed and completely turned on creature under him.

Jolt reared back, optics flashing as she bit him again. Though his reaction wasn't in anger. It gave him enough room to retract his interface plating and release his spike, allowing it to conform to Sandy's new size before he settled back above her, one hand pinning her wrists about her head. The other tracing almost tender patterns across her body.

He wasn't focused on anything but her. He didn't care whether her family were watching now, all he cared about was claiming her.

~Want,~ she panted across the connection, rocking her hips against his and smearing her juices along his spike. One leg came up and rubbed against his, her fur creating a unique sensation that was largely lost on him at the feel of her entire body, as large as a small Cybertronian, rubbed shamelessly against his. ~Want you. Now.~

It didn't take much more than that for Jolt to growl and thrust into her, knowing that she was more than ready for him. He paused as he was seated inside her, the feel of her around his spike almost sending his systems into overload there and then.

As he regained control over his systems, he pulled out slowly, before thrusting back in. The spike of arousal and raw pleasure from Sandy made him tremble again; even more so when she squeezed down around him and began licking the armor over his spark wantonly.

~Yesss,~ her mind reached out to him, showing him just how good he felt inside her and how much she wanted this, wanted _him_. Thoughts of his spark pulsing ever brighter from what she offered were drenched in heated desire that was all her own.

Groaning again, Jolt flooded the link with everything he had, convincing her that every single erogenous zone she had was being stimulated all at once, even as his cables stroked her fur.

He thrust in several more times before pulling out, leaving the tip of his spike in her, teasing and tormenting both himself and her.

Sandy howled and arched, thrust her hips up to press him into her body again, her entire focus on the ecstasy of mating with a worthy male and the desire to feel his hot seed inside her again. A single thrust later and even that thought was gone, washed away by the searing pleasure of an orgasm overtaking her body. She clenched tightly around him, the muscles fluttering in an effort to milk his spike as her legs tightened around his hips.

It didn't take much longer for Jolt to overload, shooting his transfluid deep inside her. He stayed still, enjoying the moment, the feel of Sandy around him as his spark surged, gorging itself on the energy she produced for him so eagerly.

~That felt good,~ she grinned up at him, her long tongue lolling out the side of her powerful muzzle as she gazed up with slightly glassy eyes. ~More?~ she crooned, as she gave her hands an experimental tug to free them.

~More,~ Jolt agreed, loosening his grip on her hands. He would happily go for however long she wanted to. He couldn't seem to get enough of her.

She was instantly touching him, exploring his chest armor, licking at his neck cables, squeezing her body around his spike. ~Roll over,~ she breathed across the connection as she tensed her body to power the move. ~Want to ride you.~

Groaning, Jolt turning onto his back, hands firmly on her hips to bring her with him without losing contact. He needed no more urging. The connection flared with both of their arousals.

~Can you feel what it does to me, as a life-bearer, to give you life?~ Sandy nearly trembled as she lifted her hips up and brought them down with a slow roll intended to drive them both crazy.

~I can feel it,~ Jolt almost nodded, but Sandy's movement caused him to throw his head back and arch up, gripping her hips to hold her in place.

~Then fill me up again,~ she shuddered, squeezing and rippling the walls of her sex in retaliation for being held still. ~Love the feel of your cum.~

Groaning again, Jolt let go of her hips, willing her almost to move again. ~Ride me,~ he all but growled over their link.

It was a command she willingly obeyed, arching her large, powerful body each time she pulled herself up and squeezed down around his spike, relaxing with a shudder and whimpers of pleasure as she lowered herself into his thrusts. The metal under her hands and between her legs was warm; alive like nothing she'd ever known. It was raw, intoxicating as any drug as her pleasure spiraled out again in response to his.

It wasn't as though Jolt was lying there passively. He let his hands roam over Sandy's body, the feel of hard muscles beneath her fur turning him on.

"Sandy!" With a growl, he grasped at her hips, stilling her as he thrust up and overloaded.

Sharp, strong claws dug into his chest armor as she leaned forward, shifting slightly in his grasp so his thrusts rubbed against just the right spots inside her until she howled, deep and powerful, as she came hard around him. Her pleasure rushed into his spark, wrapped around his spike and flooded his awareness through their connection.

"Oh yeah," she panted with a loopy grin as they gradually came down together. ~I am so moving in with you,~ she rumbled silently with a promise of this every morning and evening at least.

Jolt grinned up at her.

"Glad to hear it," was about all he could manage. All his circuits felt like they were on fire and his spark was gorged, pulse slowing in its chamber in absolute contentment.

He rolled his head to the side. ~Think we put on a good show?~

~I know we did,~ she leaned forward to lick his cheek and rubbed a hand over his spark chamber. ~Feel sated enough to chat for a while? We even have energy-rich munchies you should be able to eat.~

Turning his head back, he nipped at Sandy's lips. ~I'm up for chatting. I'm not going to get interrogated by your family, am I?~ There was a hint of trepidation across the link, but it was mostly sated humor.

She nuzzled him and pulled up off his spike with a groan of pleasure. ~Afraid so. Mostly about Primus, your place in His army and how to contact Him and His minions. A Celestine of living machines is a big, _big_ , **_huge_** deal. Don't worry about terminology you don't know. Anybody will explain as long as you return the favor.~

Moaning at the loss of the wet heat surrounding his spike, Jolt sat up, retracting his spike and watching Sandy. ~I'll be as informative as I can.~

"Good," she nuzzled him again and stood, shaking herself before making the processor-glitching transformation into a fully dressed human. She reached out her hand and smiled warmly. "I'll make the introductions."

"All right," Jolt stood up and took her hand to face her family once more.

"Wavesinger is the Don, the head of the family," she introduced one of the older humans, a male with dark skin and darker hair cut short, but not as short as the military personnel Jolt was used to. "His human name is James."

"It is a pleasure and honor to meet a Jaggling of Primus," Wavesinger bowed politely to him.

Jolt inclined his head respectfully, processor confused over the terminology.

"A pleasure to meet you too, Sir." He added on the honorific at the last moment, not entirely sure of the proper titles he should be using.

Sandy smiled slightly and turned his attention to a woman well into her senior years, her hair silver but her blue eyes glittered with life and wisdom. "Our Senior Theurge, Starcatcher, and her sister, our Senior Philodox, Firewall," she inclined her head to the green eyed elder next to Starcatcher. "Their human names are Willow and Mary."

He could all but _feel_ the excitement gathering, not unlike before a big battle, but not quite as nervous.

"Delighted to meet you, Jolt," Starcatcher smiled warmly at him and motioned him to follow her a little further into the garden where refreshments were laid out.

"Thank you." He nodded, following them further into the garden.

"We will take no offence if you choose not to," she promised him. "These," she indicated a jell made into many simple shapes, "and this," a container of sparkling white liquid, "should be food for you, as the meat and wine is for us."

Scanning the foodstuff out of habit, because really, you didn't live long if you ate everything anyone offered you, he found it to be similar to energon, and certainly not something he would expected to find on Earth. It wasn't that his spark required energy, but his systems certainly wouldn't complain. He carefully picked up one of the jell cubes.

"Which names would you prefer I address you with?"

"Starcatcher," she smiled warmly at him. "Firewall," she nodded to her sister, "and Don," she indicated him. "Unless we are in mixed company with humans, then our human names. Titles are a formality that few of us worry about. This isn't a large enough pack or sept to give it more than a passing nod. Please tell us of Primus."

Well that was a question he wasn't quite sure how to answer.

"Primus is our god, deity." He started. "The tales tell how he came from the stars and gave birth to our race. He left us with the Allspark." He paused, not entirely sure how to condense his race's history concisely. "We declared war on ourselves, pitting Autobots against Decepticons. The Allspark was sent into space until it was deemed safe for it to be returned. Unfortunately, we lost its position through the years and have been searching for it since. It was found here, on Earth."

"You have not met Primus, then?" Firewall asked with honest curiosity and a bit of surprise. "Have you met any of his Incarna ... his senior officers?"

"No Ma'am." Jolt shook his head, popping the gel cube in his mouth. It dissolved on his glossa, the taste curiously sweet. It was very low grade, but his systems liked it well enough. "It's said that now Prime has the Matrix of Leadership, that he is one of Primus' chosen."

"I'll see how willing he is to talk," Sandy responded to Firewall's glance.

"Then tell of us your place in His order," Starcatcher said, her bright blue eyes watching Jolt's every move even as she poured herself a glass of wine and added a small amount of the liquid energy to it.

Jolt shifted almost uncomfortably; he wasn't used to this much attention on him. "I'm just a scout." He lifted one shoulder in a half-shrug. "It ... was my job to scout on new planets, new races and report back."

Sandy pressed against his leg and stroked the back of it soothingly.

"How big are warriors?" one of the males, larger than most there with pale skin and hair, was looking at Jolt with a predatory expression far too much like Sunstreaker's.

"Twenty-five or so," Sandy answered him. "Fast as lightning and just as deadly. Prime's close to thirty." She glanced up at Jolt. "That Netsheer, Oren to humans. One of our Ahroun. A dedicated warrior, like Sunstreaker and Sideswipe."

Jolt nodded, both at Sandy's explanation, and at Netsheer. "We're no threat to you."

He caught several knowing groans from various sources but before he could locate them, Sandy spoke up again.

"He's working up to challenge you," she kept her voice so low that only he could hear it. "Sparring." Then louder, her gaze on Netsheer and the male and female that flanked him and tone derisive. "Do you _really_ need to pick a fight with everyone?"

"What does a theurge pup know of it?" Netsheer sneered at her.

Sandy growled deep in her chest and tipped her chin down to protect her throat. "Enough to shatter you in the Umbra."

He really didn't want to have to fight one of her family, even if only to prove himself. He did take a step forward when Netsheer sneered at Sandy. He'd claimed her now, in front of all of them, and he wanted to protect her. Even from her own family should he have to.

He watched the three warriors give him a seriously appraising look before Netsheer broke eye contact, though he didn't step back.

Sandy almost instantly relaxed, as did the leaders.

A spike of energy nearby lit up his sensors for a brief moment before something of pure energy flickered into translucent existence nearby. A murmur of surprise, awe and respect briefly swept through the gathering as it solidified a little more into a mirror-finish femme nearly as tall as Prime with old, kind bright golden optics and features that never quite stabilized. Sandy trembled and pressed close, but he detected only shocked awe, not fear in her.

"Great Chimera," the Don bowed deeply to the apparition. "You honor us greatly."

The translucent femme smiled and inclined her head to him slightly, but her focus was on Jolt. "I wished to meet the outsider who has taken my daughter as mate."

Jolt withstood the attention fairly well, barely shifting, even though this was well out of his realm of expertise.

"That would be me. My name is Jolt." He spoke softly.

"I am a Jaggling of Chimera," she told him and ghosted closer, her energy brushing along his systems in a somewhat invasive but overall politely curious manner. "The totem spirit for this sept and pack."

"Jaggling..." He kept hearing that word. "What is a Jaggling?" It was probably a question he should have asked earlier, but he wasn't used to being thrust into these sorts of situations.

"Mmm, how to describe one's place in existence?" she mused playfully and reached out to touch his chin and felt solid enough to bring his face up to meet hers. "You are a most unusual creature."

He was surprised when she lifted his chin up so he could look her in the optics. "I've been told that many times..." He quipped.

A low, musical laugh greeted his statement. "I am sure you will hear it many more times, Jolt. A Jaggling is the fifth rank of spirits, the least powerful with free will and the most common to interact with the physical world. In simplest terms, Gaia encompasses everything. She is everything and everywhere. Ruling Her creation of the universe are the Triat; the Weaver, Wyld and Wyrm. They are Order, Creation and Chaos, and Destruction.

"Terra, this world, Luna, the moon, and Helios, the sun, are three of the best known of the next rank, the Celestines. The Incarna are created by and serve the Celestines, and sometimes become one. In turn, they create Jagglings to interact with the physical world and do what needs doing. Many of us have free will, though not all. Some of the wisest and strongest Jagglings can create minions of their own, called Gafflings. I've never known a Gaffling with free will however. Some are cleaver, or able to do complex tasks, but not _think_ as we do.

"I was created by an Incarna of the Celestrine Chimera called Bericresh to focused on the mysteries and malleability of technology."

"So the Garou are your creations." Primus, his processor was beginning to hurt. Perceptor or Ratchet or even Wheeljack would be so much better at understanding this than he was.

"Oh no," she laughed playfully and grinned down at him. "No, I serve the Garou. Gaia created them by common belief. Though it is more likely that the Wyld or Terra did. Rather like Primus created your kind."

Fighting the urge to rub his optics, Jolt was thoroughly confused by everything now... he was a scout, not a theoretician. "All right... I can understand that. I think." He added quietly, with a self-deprecating smile.

"Perhaps your Prime can visit me?" she cooed, utterly hopeful. "I would very much enjoy speaking with him."

"I might be able to arrange that." Jolt nodded, feeling a little lost as she let his chin go. Then she faded from view and the energy level of the entire area dropped down to normal.

"Chimera must be very interested in you," Sandy purred, stroking a seam of his leg armor, still in mild shock but utterly ecstatic. "She's never come without being summoned before."

"All the more reason to approve of you," the Don nodded towards them with a definite smile. "Do you have questions that won't make your processors hurt?" he offered and refilled his wineglass with the same mixture of red wine and liquid energy that seemed favored here.

"I.. I don't know." Jolt confessed. "This isn't exactly my area of expertise." He was glad that he was being accepted however. "I'm sure I'll have more questions, but nothing's jumping straight to the front of my processors at the moment."

Sandy rubbed his leg armor soothingly. "We're asking as your new _kin_ ," she said gently even as she rubbed up against him affectionately.

Starcatcher offered him a full pitcher of the liquid energy, which made for a glass about the size of theirs for him. "Yes. It does not need to be about the Garou or the world humans don't see. You are pack, _family_ , now.

Relaxing, Jolt accepted the pitcher from Starcatcher.

"It's still rather overwhelming. Why the need for a display of violence?" He asked, referring to the way Netsheer had only backed down once Jolt had shown aggression.

"They're Ahroun," Sandy chuckled. "Warriors born. It's all they know. Like Sunstreaker, from what I know of him. They were just working out who ranked who."

Jolt nodded in understanding. "And where did I rank?" He asked, almost amused at the concept that a mere scout would rank amongst warriors.

"High enough they'll think twice about picking a fight," Sandy giggled and took a long drink of her spiked wine. "With you or me," she added with an appreciative rumble. "Even higher that our sept totem appeared to speak to you without being summoned. That almost never happens."

"I feel honored that she appeared then." Jolt took a sip of the liquid he'd been given, giving a faint moan of appreciation as it slid down his throat. It tasted quite sweet, almost flowery, and despite the low charge it was a welcome boost to his systems.

"Mm-hmm," Sandy rumbled softly and he caught a flicker of arousal from her as her fingers slid a bit deeper into his leg seems. "Why don't we disappear and I take your processors off all this?"

"You are insatiable." Jolt mused fondly, systems humming in anticipation.

"I don't hear you complaining," Sandy giggled and leaned against him a little more, encouraging him to move towards one of the relatively small buildings near the main mansion. "Anything special you want to try?"

"Of course not." He moved towards the building she was indicating, slowing his pace for her. "Sounds like you have something in mind?"

"Since I'm nicely buzzed, I want to find out just how much we can let go without hurting each other," she grinned at him, sipping her drink while they walked. "I know I can scratch your armor, which means I could hurt you if claws are in the wrong place when I lose control. Seems only fair for you to know what I can take."

Jolt sounded almost horrified. "I don't want to hurt you! Even accidentally." He protested. He knew that with her natural form, he could still do some damage before she could incapacitate him. And he didn't doubt that she could incapacitate him.

She went very serious. "Better here where there's help an instant away than out in the middle of nowhere or on base. Sooner or later, I'm going to get hurt. Better to know where that point is now than when it's an accident."

"I suppose you're right." He let out a mechanical sigh. He was all for a bit of rough-housing, but that was normally with mechs his own size. Not an organic half his size.

"Would it be better to watch me fight one of my own instead?" she offered gently. "I'm assuming you can pull the relevant data from that like I can."

"That might be better." Jolt confessed. "I'm a scout, not a warrior. I don't enjoy fighting..." He would fight when he had to, but he tried to avoid it if he could. He wasn't a coward; he just knew he wasn't as good at it as mechs like Sideswipe or Sunstreaker.

Sandy nodded and took a longer drink. "In the morning then, before we leave. I'm more in the mood to play tonight," she rumbled and flicked her hand over the control panel to the building, opening a pristine two-car garage like space tall enough for Ratchet to stand in. Half of it was covered in some kind of fluffy-looking spread, while the other was polished concrete.

Jolt cycled his optics as he looked into the building. "You certainly do take good care of your cars." He murmured appreciatively.

"They all do have spirits inside, intelligent or otherwise," she smiled warmly up at him and shut the door when they were both inside, then locked it. "This isn't quite a standard setup, but most of our cars don't transform," she giggled a bit as a lusty grin crossed her face and leaned up against him to rub on his leg affectionately. "They do demand to be pampered though."

"So should I demand to be pampered too?" Jolt asked teasingly, settling down on the fleece spread. He gestured for her to climb up onto him.

"Of course," Sandy rumbled, taking her time to explore his frame, especially the edges and the wiring hidden under armor, as she worked her way up to his chest. "You're my mate. I'll always pamper you."

It wasn't often Jolt got a lot of attention, so this time he was determined to fully enjoy it. He groaned appreciatively as she brushed against the wiring normally hidden by his armor. He cupped his hand around her, the edge of one finger brushing against her socket.

"Mmm," she leaned into the contact, unabashedly sensual in her movements. "Ever been given a blowjob by somebody with a mouth nearly as long as your spike?" she rumbled as she leaned down to run her tongue along the edge of an armor plate near his abdomen.

"Never." Jolt almost squeaked as Sandy licked the edge of a very sensitive armor plate. The thought of her mouth around his spike sent his systems cycling into arousal.

"Well, we're just going to have to change that tonight, won't we?" she grinned up at him before repeating the lick that got such a reaction out of him, only extending it for the full length of the edge.

Jolt bucked up as she licked that panel again, reflexively grabbing Sandy tighter.

"Oooh frag." He mumbled, sensors going wild.

"You are delightful, you know that?" she giggled before repeating the action, this time wiggling her fingers in as deep under his armor as she could manage. "So responsive."

If Jolt could have blushed, he probably would, never having had many compliments. "Glad you think so." He squirmed pleasantly under the assault. "Ratchet gets irritated with it. Always tells me I'm too sensitive."

"He doesn't appreciate you like I do," she giggled again. "Or does he?" she grinned up at him with an utterly lecherous look as she wiggled her fingers around arm deep in his insides.

Groaning under the attention, Jolt almost yelped as she mentioned Ratchet.

"I don't think he likes me that way!" He said, really rather hoping that the medic didn't. He'd far rather have the attentions of another mech anyway. "Besides, he's claimed Mikaela."

"So?" she paused briefly before returning to her explorations of his frame, trying to find every extra-sensitive seam, edge and wire. "I'm sure you can have fun with other mechs. Jazz sure does, and I'm pretty sure Hound and Mirage are a couple too."

"Hound and Mirage are definitely a couple. Been a couple since I've known them." Jolt managed, vocalizer glitching a couple of times as Sandy managed to find some very sensitive wires he wasn't even aware he had.

"And it all depends on the other mechs. Not all of them view me as a potential... well, potential anything." He wasn't being defeatist, it was just that the mechs on Earth either had no interest in him, at least not that he'd seen, were already bonded or had claimed a socket and showed no inclination to pursue anything with another mech.

He brushed a finger down her back, trying to reciprocate. Sandy arched into the touch, but didn't slow down, repeating touches every time he reacted strongly.

"Have you asked any of'm out?" she rumbled, laying a series of long, wet, licking kisses just over his spark chamber.

"Asked them out?" Struggling with the terminology through his rapidly fogging processor, Jolt just about managed to understand what she meant. "I wouldn't know what to say."

It didn't take much longer before the pressure behind his interface panel got too much and he retraced the panel, spike extending almost immediately.

"We'll work on that later then," she rumbled heatedly and gave one last kiss over his spark. "You want to plug in, or don't you need that anymore?" she cooed as she slid to put her feet on the ground and flowed into Crinos.

"I'm fine at the moment." Jolt whispered, leaning up to watch Sandy change form. He didn't think it would ever cease to fascinate him.

Neither would it fail to intoxicate him how hot her passion ran for him as she settled between his legs and gave his fully pressurized spike a long, slow lick from base to tip while she slid two fingertips around the rim of his valve.

Jolt groaned at that slick movement, canting his hips to allow her better access. He had to admit, this being pampered thing was good!

Sandy grinned and continued her slow, exploratory licks along his spike while she gradually worked her hand into his slick valve, taking her time with both to make sure she touched every sensor node and ridge as she slowly pumped her arm in and out of his valve. Her loose fist stretched him while the fur of her arm gave a completely unique feel to the penetration.

He whined as she stretched him, bucking up to get her to pay more attention to his spike.

"Frag... that feels..." Jolt swore softly, unable to describe how it felt. It was different, but oh so good. Their fledgling connection transmitted what he was feeling to Sandy.

With a low chuckle and rumble of arousal, she deep throated him in a single motion, her large, wet nose pressed up against his pelvic plate as she closed her throat around the tip of his spike and began to flex her hand as she fisted his valve.

Willing himself to stay still, which was very _hard_ , Jolt moaned, throwing his head back to hit the fleece.

"Oh frag," he moaned, over and over again. The dual sensations were incredible.

Then she began a coordinated attack on his interface array. As her head draw up, sucking and licking his spike, her fist flexed as she pressed her arm into his valve until she touched the connector for a Cybertronian lover's spike at the deepest point and rubbed gently against it. Then she'd pull her fist out as her head descended until the head of his spike was in her throat again where she could swallow around it.

Under the dual assault, he couldn't be blamed for not lasting long. He barely managed to call out Sandy's name in warning before he was overloading hard and fast. His valve clench around her arm, which she continued to pump in and out, brushing up against the connector deep inside while she greedily swallowed his transfluid offerings with her nose against his plating.

She didn't let up even as he began to calm down, trying to bring him to the edge and over again without a break.

The second overload caught Jolt by surprise and he made a noise somewhere between a gasp and a yelp, valve bearing down hard on Sandy's arm.

She flexed strong muscles, giving the slick channel resistance, even if it wasn't as much as a spike would be, and drank down the smaller amount of transfluid he produced from his spike. This time she worked him until his gasps and spasms settled, slowing as he did, until she pulled her arm out completely and gently licked his spike clean.

"That," she rumbled as she crawled up his front to nuzzle his cheek, then went to work licking her arm clean. "Was very, very fun."

Jolt felt like he was floating through space, every cable in his chassis was slack after the overloads. He cradled her as she crawled up to rest on his front. "That was more than fun." He murmured. "But you haven't..."

"When you recover," she nuzzled him affectionately. "I may not come, but I really do get off on that a lot."

"Well as long as you derive pleasure from it," he hoped it wouldn't take too long for him to recover as he really wanted to return the favor. Really did. Though he had to admit it was really nice to have such a large organic sprawled on his chest too, and knowing she was _his_.

"So until you're up for more, tell me about a fantasy or two you have?" she rumbled seductively.

"Fantasies?" Jolt mused on that thought for a moment. He hadn't actually entertained any fantasies about any mech in particular.

"I'm not sure I really have any..." He sounded disappointed in himself.

"Well, I guess we'll have to do with one of mine," she smiled and snuggled against him, absently rubbing her hands, face and body against his. "I'm watching as another mech pushes you down on your berth, his larger frame covering you almost immediately as he nips at your neck and slips fingers under your armor until you're moaning, nearly incoherent from his advances.

"I hear the click of your interface panel open, then his, both your spikes long and hard, eager for the overload building in you. He rubs against you until you whimper, begging him to stop teasing you. I can hear his rumble of satisfaction as you shift a bit, exposing your valve fully and he drives into it, seating fully in the first thrust. He doesn't pause long though, and the pace as he takes you is so sweet; hard, fast and deep.

"You're an incoherent mess long before you overload, but he holds himself back and keeps thrusting through yours without a pause, or even slowing down. I can hear him talking to you in Cybertronian. Even without making out the words, I know he's telling you how sexy you are, how good you feel, and just what he intends to do to you before he lets you off the berth.

"You're whimpering at the intent, in pleasure and at the fact he hasn't even slowed down as he pushes you towards a second overload, one he joins you in with a roar."

Unsurprisingly, the first mech that came to Jolt's processor when Sandy started telling him her fantasy was Sideswipe. He could see everything she was describing, and by the end of it, he was whimpering softly, systems cycling faster and hotter.

"You wouldn't want to join in?" He asked, knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to stand watching another mech take her.

"Mmm, if someone asked me to," she rumbled and nuzzled him. "The kind of mindless passion I really enjoy watching is dangerous to be in the middle of when you can be crushed."

"What if you could be involved without being crushed?" He asked. "With the link, you could feel and be a part of it all."

"I'd very much like that," she rumbled, a shiver passing through her body. "Very, very much."

"Perhaps..." Though the thought of approaching Sideswipe almost terrified him. He'd spent so long making friends with the warrior that the last thing he wanted to do was suggest something Sideswipe wasn't interested in. Or potentially wasn't interested in.

He shook his head, trailing off and stroking down Sandy's back, feeling the thick, soft fur ripple under his fingertips. It was delightful to be able to use his entire hand to caress her like this. And the way she pressed into his touch, arching and rumbling shamelessly in her appreciation.

"Do you have private quarters?" she asked with a nuzzle to his neck.

"Not yet, but once I tell them that I have a socket, I'll get assigned personal quarters." He tilted his head, giving her more access to his neck cables. "And then we can spend as much time together as you want. And if we check the security setup, you might not even have to hide."

She moaned deeply at the thought, shivering in a desire so deep it pulsed across their fledgling bond as strong as an orgasm. "That would be _so_ nice. Even if it's just sometimes, to be able to be _myself_ at home."

"It would be nice for you to be able to feel that comfortable with me on the base." He bit back a moan of his own as Sandy's thoughts transmitted across the bond.

Throwing all thoughts of caution to the wind, he flipped them, cradling her before lowering her to the fleece and sitting back to look at her. Despite the difference in form - the long muzzle on a squared head, the body built to overpower things many times it's own size, the thick tail and thick, soft fur covering everything - when she relaxed and stretched her arms up, spreading her legs with bent joints - he really wasn't sure which of the two were her knees - the offering of her body to him was as clear as it would have been in any human.

The arousal, the want and hunger, pulsed through him from her as well.

Jolt leaned over her; her body was his for the taking, and he so wanted to take it. He lapped at her, teasing her, spike pressurizing again at the taste of her and her wanton moans as she pressed into his touches.

She shamelessly angled her hips to rub some of her lubricant on his spike as she teased it, silently begging it to press inside her.

Growling, Jolt pulled back, spike resizing itself for her size, and thrust in in one smooth motion. He stopped once he was fully seated, the tight wetness surrounding his spike so welcoming and almost his undoing. That he'd barely resized and she was large and strong enough he could really thrust into her made him tremble all over.

"Take me, lover," Sandy said huskily and rocked her hips against as she tightened the muscles of her lower body to squeeze his spike.

Jolt quickly lost himself in the rhythm of his thrusting, not pulling his thrusts short. He groaned as she tightened around him, reaching down to grasp her hips to give himself more leverage.

Strong, furry hands reached up to grasp his shoulders, then rub across his chest, paying special attention to where his spark chamber was. She matched him, thrust for thrust, moan for moan, squeezing and rippling her overly-excited body around him until the first tendrils of an orgasm began to spread from her clit and womb.

"Ohhh, Jolt," she whimpered, her claws digging into his chest again as her body took over in it's quest for that last bit of contact needed for completion.

The pain registered, but Jolt didn't think anything of it, systems urging him on to completion. He pulled Sandy closer, the grip on her hips tightening as he overloaded. He didn't slow his thrusts as he overloaded, wanting to draw out his pleasure as much as hers.

A jagged, moaning howl answered his efforts as her body stiffened under him, tightened around him, her inner muscles fluttering against his spike as she milked him. Claws dug a little deeper as she lost all control of herself in the wash of mind-blowing pleasure that stole her awareness for a blissfully long moment.

Groaning, Jolt stilled over Sandy, looking down at her. "You are amazing." He murmured. He didn't need the connection to feel the energy pouring off her in waves.

As she came down, regaining control of herself, she lifted her head to nuzzle him affectionately. "So are you, lover," she rumbled, stroking her hands over his frame, her body still twitching around him. "We're going to have to do something about the claw-marks before we get back though."

Reluctantly withdrawing, Jolt looked down at what she meant. He'd barely registered the pain, so the scratches were almost a surprise. He could however, feel the fur between his joints.

"I didn't hurt you?"

"Not in the least," she shivered in pleasurable memories that were still making her body twitch at random moments. "Do those hurt much?" her voice softened as she brushed her fingers over the shallow gouges she'd left in her pleasure.

"Not really." Jolt gave a small shrug. "I can feel them, but they're not painful." More like irritating. Thank Primus he wasn't a vain mech. Jolt shifted to lie on the fleece, pulling Sandy close. The thought of being able to recharge with her near was wonderful.

"Good," she murmured, snuggling against him briefly before shifting to her human form and snuggling close. "You make a wonderful warm bed."

"I'm glad." He smiled, initiating his recharge protocols.


	4. Meeting Prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having been accepted by Sandy's family, Jolt now finds himself faced with one of the harder tasks ... telling Prime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written with _wilderness_ and thepheonixqueen on LJ

Prime sat in his office, his desk covered in datapads that all demanded his attention.

' _Half a universe away and still bureaucracy strikes,_ ' Prime mused as he finished signing off on Red Alert's latest request with the note that ' _yes, he was quite sure that Samuel Witwicky's canine designated 'Mojo' was not a Decepticon agent no matter what either set of twins said._ '

That done, Optimus pulled up the files of the individuals he was meeting with next. Jolt, a brilliant if a young scout that he'd had some limited contact with around various battlefields. With him was a human, United States Marine Corps 1st Lieutenant Sandy Nailobo from the technology integration project. That was another familiar name from Red Alert's reports. She had a talent for getting into systems he didn't approve of and slipping under his tracking systems. Like the first time he saw her name, he wondered if she was aware that her family name translated from Gaelic to 'mother wolf'.

He had a fair idea of why they wished to speak with him but prepared himself for anything. It generally paid to do so, even when it wasn't those well-known for surprises.

"Enter," he said as he activated the door to his office to admit the pair. "She may sit on my desk," he added as Jolt and Nailobo walked in. The scout was understandably nervous; Prime couldn't remember speaking to him much. The human was the one who held his attention. While she kept her appearance calm, befitting the Dress Blue Alphas she wore and the reputation of her military group, his other sensors detected the sharp increase in nearly every stress-related function.

Nodding, Jolt picked her up and stepped forward, allowing Nailobo to climb down from his hand before stepping back and standing uncomfortably in front of Prime.

"Jolt, Lt. Nailobo. What is it you wished to speak to me about?"

"I suppose the first thing is that I've claimed a socket." Jolt said proudly, glancing in her direction. She smiled back at him, drawing some strength from it.

Prime grinned at the nervous mech. "Congratulations to you both! I take it you've come to request private quarters then?"

"Yes, Sir," Jolt nodded slightly, his spark fluttering. He shot Sandy another look, and she draw a deep breath.

"With better than average security, Prime," her manner was formal even if she seemed to be ready to have a spark attack. "That is not the only reason we are here. Are you aware that there are more than humans native to Terra, this world?"

Prime looked at the two considering, before cautiously asking. "There has been speculation to that end based on the sheer number and variety of cultures several so called mythical beings seem to exist in. This relates to the need for a high security system on your quarters I may assume?"

"Yes, sir," she nodded. "I am one of those other races. It would be very nice to be able to drop the disguise in our quarters."

At the admission, Prime became more serious. "I see. I can understand the desire to be one's self in private. I take your request to mean that humanity does not know of your kind. However, we will need further information on your species, such as how may we address your species. Ratchet especially will need to know any anatomical differences and any unique maladies that may affect your kind."

"As a human, we are human. He doesn't need to know anything more," she said firmly. "Garou is our proper species name. Humans call us werewolves. We put a lot of work into making very certain that what they think they know about us is wrong. We intend to keep it that way; that includes from the rest of NEST. Jolt insisted you be told, and my Don, the leader of my group, agreed reluctantly. Then one of our more powerful allies asked to meet with you."

On reflex, Prime did a scan for the title and found its origins in Spain and Italy as a title or honorific for an important person with a wide range of uses from collage professors to family names to the title of a powerful Mafia leader.

Prime thought for a moment, then nodded to Jolt. "Thank you for requesting I be informed." He turned to Sandy. "I will respect your wish to remain unknown for what you really are. However I must state that if the situation becomes critical that I may be required to reveal some of this if no other option remains. I apologize for that, however I will do my utmost to respect you wishes. As to your ally; may I inquire whom this is?"

Sandy drew a deep breath and nodded calmly, though her vitals indicated she was utterly terrified and Jolt was quickly going from uncomfortable to agitated. "I understand. You will do what you must. Do understand that if it becomes known that I am the source of such a ... disclosure ... I will be killed by other Garou, as will all they can find who know. It is how we have kept ourselves secret so well. Either all who find out are killed, or all who they knew of are."

Prime looked her in the eyes. "I see. I swear to you that such information shall not be released unless there is no other option and that the severe nature of the consequences such actions would cause will prevent that from happening for anything short of the return of the destroyer Unicron."

She shuddered slightly, something deep inside reacting to the name without knowing exactly why, but settled a fair amount.

"Thank you. The ally is my family totem spirit, a Jaggling of Chimera. She is called Chimera. She is most curious to know about Primus, sparks and your kind. I am sure if you ask her and the Don, you will be told whatever you wish about us in exchange for knowing about you," she managed to continue to meet his gaze, only dropping it briefly as she paused. "I would not be as secretive as we are, but it is not my choice to make. I do not have the rank to make those choices for my kind."

"I understand," Prime relaxed slightly. "I would very much enjoy meeting Chimera, and your Don. I believe such an exchange could only benefit both groups. I also wish to apologize that you have been placed in such an unfortunate predicament, and that I thank you for what you have had to risk."

Sandy smiled faintly and glanced at Jolt, who was trying very hard not to fidget or come scoop her up to protect her. "It is worth it, Prime. Very much worth it. Whenever you wish to meet her, we may go. It will be at the family home, where Jolt and I went. She may be able to come here, but she requested this first time be where she is strongest." She shifted uneasily. "Our allies tend to be as paranoid as we are about security."

Prime smiled at her. "I am glad you have found such joy in one another. I will have to make arrangements for such a visit but I do not foresee any problems. I can understand wishing to be seen as strong when making such a historic first meeting, and it is sensible to be paranoid if the Garou are as set on remaining invisible to the human world as you imply they are."

She smiled again, struggling for words once more.

"Thank you, Prime," she eventually settled for. "If Primus is what I believe He is, this will become much more than a meeting between three races." She motioned towards his chest, then froze briefly. "The language, what we call things, may be very different, but I was raised and trained to feel the sentience in machines, gauge their strength. Of all those I've met, you are something ... _different_. What I would call an Incarna," she rushed the words out before she lost her nerve completely. "A god. One my kin, the Glass Walkers, may be very keen to follow."

Prime looked startled, "I am not a god. If you, ... I believe if I interpret your gesture to my chestplates correctly that you are sensing the Matrix. I would be considered closer to I believe the term is avatar?"

"An Incarna is the most powerful representative of a Celestine ... to Primus for you." She tried to explain better. "It is a matter of power, how close the connection is to the Celestine. However you view yourself, it is how many Garou and spirits will respond to you."

Prime looked at the small female and nodded his understanding. It would be uncomfortable after so long as a General and soldier, but he did remember how to act as Primus given form and how to interpret reactions from that perspective. "I see, thank you for explaining. I would enjoy learning more of you and your kind as well. You spoke of having another form, would it be possible to see it or them."

She nodded and relaxed, quickly stripping her uniform off while Jolt both relaxed and stiffened. "I'd rather not destroy them," she explained as she neatly folded them, unphased by her nudity in front of them.

Prime was sure she sent some level of reassurance to Jolt when the scout calmed a bit, but he still made a note to himself that he wasn't a calm one about his socket.

Her body relaxed, her mind slipping easily into the transformation. Bones lengthened, strengthened. Mass increased dramatically. Her head expanded and lengthened into a canine mussel capable of crushing the thickest bone. The sparse fur of the human body thickened into a thick dark chocolate, black and cream pelt that could protect her in the harshest weather the planet offered.

When she looked up at him again, she stood half again as tall as she had been and nearly five times heavier. Her very presence sang out to his sensors with energy like nothing a human had in his experience. It had similarities to a human's, but there was no mistaking her for one.

"This is the Crinos," her voice had dropped two full octaves and held a perpetual growl. "The war-form."

"Primus, that is amazing," Optimus gazing at the now transformed female. "You said this is a war form?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Strong, tough, fast and deadly. We've had to fight something as long as we've existed."

"May I ask whom you have been fighting? Surely you are much larger than most life forms on this planet? What poses a threat to beings such as yours?"

A disgruntled huff escaped her chest. "Vampires, humans, spirits, other shifting races, but mostly minions of the Wyrm, the Destroyer. I suspect it is the same entity as your Unmaker."

"I'm sorry you've had to fight so much. Are there many other shifting races and would they be a threat to the humans or Autobots?" Optimus studied the altered female as they talked, memorizing the feel of the energy she was projecting.

"I doubt it," she admitted, shaking her powerful frame. "There are more than twenty races native to Terra, but the humans breed too fast to do much damage to them as a species. For Autobots ... any of them could probably take out Diego Garcia and it's population. I know Garou, Bastet, Vampires and Mages have the numbers and power to do so with a coordinated effort. I doubt any would try though. Humans are much more likely to take offense at your existence than anything that hides from them."

"I see, thank you. I appreciate the information. If this is your war form does that imply you have others?" Prime considered her as he cross-references the terms she'd used for the other powerful races, keeping in mind that what she said of her own kind likely applied to them as well, but it would still give him a concept of what they were. Werewolves, werecats, former humans that fed on living blood and humans who could alter reality. It would be fascinating to learn about them all, and likely unsettling as well.

She nodded and gently dropped to tall fours, her mass vanishing along with the odd energy signature. Her fur remained the same, but everything slimed down to a heavily build canine barely two-thirds her human weight. She gave him a good, long look and shifted back to human.

"That is the wolf, the reason we're called werewolves," she said as she stood smoothly. "It can talk, but not in any language you have access to."

"This is fascinating. I know of several scientists who would give their sparks to learn how you do that." Optimus watched the small female who even to him seemed as human as she currently looked. "Your language is not understandable in wolf form, would it be so in your war form, your crinos form? Would your spirit be able to speak to in English or will you have to teach me yours?"

"Crinos can speak Wolf, Garou and human languages, though it is best suited to the Garou tongue," she said as she began to get dressed. "Chimera can speak English. She likely knows at least some Cybertronian by now," she added with a bit of a chuckle. "I can teach you Wolf and Garou, though it's something I need permission to do, since you are not one of us."

"It would be polite to learn of your culture if you are learning of ours. I am curious though as to how she would learn Cybertronian?" Prime looked away discreetly as she dresses knowing that some females were touchy about being watched while dressing, and that some mechs became over-protective around a newly claimed socket, especially their first.

"She may have gone to the Celestine Chimera, or she may have asked around. Chimera is the Lady of Many Faces, the Lady of Mirrors, the Ever-Changing. She is the caretaker of dreams, mysteries and inner wisdom. It is said there is nothing the Celestine Chimera does not know. The Chimera Jaggling that sees to my family is as fascinated by technology as we are; she is the one who taught us that the machines are awakening and how to speak to them. Not all of Chimera's spawn are technophiles."

She paused and chuckled, blushing slightly. "Which is a convoluted way of saying I have no real idea, but when it comes to technology and communicating with it, experience has taught us that very little is beyond her."

"We have learned to simply accept things as well. She sounds like someone I shall enjoy meeting and conversing with. Tell me if she is a jaggling how does that relate to the position you called 'Don'" He paused and looked at her and Jolt for a moment. "I would hate to impose on a newly claimed pair but if your teach me the etiquette and rank structure of your people so I may conduct myself accordingly."

"The Don is the head of my family, the Garou group that is centered on the mansion on Mercer Island by blood or choice. The Jaggling serves us, but only at her pleasure. So she will obey most orders from any family member, but whether she comes to hear the order or request is completely up to her."

Sandy smiled and relaxed a bit despite being in full dress blues. She gave Jolt a bit of a glance before focusing on Prime one more. "I would he happy to cover as much as I'm allowed, now or on the trip there," she offered. "Even if we fly directly into McChord, it would be more than long enough to give you a full briefing."

"Thank you for answering my questions. I believe it would be better to wait for the trip itself for a full brief, I have many other concerns right now and something of this magnitude requires my full attention." Optimus replied and smiled back at her and nodded his dismissal.

"Thank you, Prime," she inclined her head in respect and turned so Jolt could set her on the ground.

"It was my pleasure. I have commed Red Alert and he should have quarters with high security ready by the end of the week. Once again congratulations to you both, may your time together be happy." With that Prime turned his attention back to the reports demanding his attention.


	5. Challenging Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months after being claimed, Sandy pressed Jolt about dating his own kind. Or more specifically, why he isn't dating Sideswipe. The results surprise everyone, except possibly Sandy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written with _wilderness_ on LJ

Sandy snuggled on Jolt's chest, more than content to lounge in human form for the hour before she had to be on duty. Six months sharing private, secure, specialized quarters with him and it was not even beginning to lose its appeal.

"Don't you get lonely for your own kind?" she asked, closing her eyes and enjoying the warmth and pulse of his spark under her chest.

"Hmmm?" Jolt onlined his optics. "As a scout I never used to spend much time with the others." He gave a small shrug. "And besides, there's always someone I can go talk to when you're working and I'm not on patrol.

"I meant in the berth," she giggled, something she never did in public, and teased a wire near her hand. "I know you enjoy me, but I'm not a mech."

"I daren't approach anyone." He admitted quietly. "Don't think I could handle the rejection." He had no basis to think that he would be rejected, but the mechs he liked always seemed to be out of his league.

"Is that why you made yourself such a tempting, easy target then?" she looked up, her head cocked curiously. "Hoping someone would come up to you?"

He could sense the curiosity across their still-fledgling bond. "I wasn't aware that I was making myself that much of a target." He replied. "I was simply relaxing. Besides, if I wanted to do that, I would have done it far closer to Sides ... far closer to the mech quarters."

"You know you don't have to hide who you keep fantasizing about from me," she teased him gently with a kiss on the edge of his armor near his neck. "There are only so many silver mechs with arm blades around. I happen to agree with your opinion of him, you know."

"I don't want you thinking that you're not enough for me." Jolt murmured. While he'd never had a socket before, he still wasn't sure how he felt about sharing her. Even though he knew that she would want a lifemate of her own to reproduce with. But sharing her with another mech was different.

"... you do?" He appeared a little startled by that revelation.

"Yes," she rumbled and snuggled against him, her fingers playing along the upper edge of his chest armor. "He'll never be _my_ mech, but he's strong, fast, sleek, deadly as pitfire and I happen to find those traits attractive in any race."

Jolt practically purred under the attention. Even after all these months, he still craved Sandy's touch. "I'm glad he won't be your mech." He couldn't help the touch of possessiveness in his tone.

"But what about you being his?" she all but cooed. "It was be incredibly sexy to watch you two together."

"I... hadn't given it much thought." Jolt shrugged. "It's taken me long enough to be friends with him and I'd hate to ruin that and I'm not even sure how he feels and ... I sound like Bluestreak, don't I?"

Sandy chuckled gently and pushed a feeling of affectionate amusement through their bond. "A little, maybe. Are there any social barriers? Like how a lot of humans can't deal with same-gender lovers."

"What? Oh no, no social barriers. The spark doesn't care who it resonates with. It's never mattered whether you get with a mech or a femme. Some prefer certain frame types though." He gave a small electronic sigh. "I wouldn't be surprised if Sideswipe preferred a warrior type."

"He's got that already," she pointed out. "You can't tell me those two don't 'face each other senseless regularly." She kissed one of the larger neck cables near her head. "Nothing risked, nothing gained," she said softly. "Even if he doesn't want you, at least you'd know to look elsewhere."

Jolt gave a small laugh. "Oh it's no secret that they do. At least among the mechs. Not sure how the humans would take to it." He stroked along her back with a finger, chirring at the kiss to his neck.

"I think the 'they're aliens, dude' is keeping most of that in check," she giggled. "Most of the guys are far more freaked out by the fact that femmes have spikes than what any given mechs are doing to each other. Won't be true with the general population, but folks who can't mentally adapt to major levels of 'different' don't last long around here. Just dealing with the 'giant mechanical aliens need to sex humans up to survive' will drive away anybody who doesn't have a fairly open mind when it comes right down to it. You have no idea how hysterical orientation is when Major Lennox and Ironhide are running it."

"I suppose that's true." Jolt grinned. He couldn't quite understand how the humans could be freaked out. In all honestly, sometimes he found it a little strange that the females on this planet only had valves and the males only had a spike. But he supposed it was what you were used to.

"I'd dread attending anything where Ironhide was lecturing."

"Oh, he doesn't," she laughed, rolling a bit in remembered delight. "Lennox does the talking. Hide's just there to scare the crap out of the newbies. Literally in most cases. Though he does get to do the 'why we want humans around' part under Ratchet's close supervision." She continued to laugh deeply. "Which includes a bit of show and tell mech interfacing education. It's really priceless when you're not seeing it the first time. Then you're too busy trying to wrap your brain around what you're seeing to find the humor in everyone's expressions. It's a fast way to tell who's going to be an energizer bunny, who's going to just use it for work, and who'll be off base in a week."

"I'm not surprised he's there for intimidation purposes. He probably gets a real kick out of it." Jolt of course neglected to mention how intimidated he was of Ironhide the first time he met the black mech. "And they actually demonstrate it?"

"Yap," she giggled all the more. "Usually Hide and Ratchet, but sometimes another couple does. I'm surprised you didn't know about it."

"I never actually looked at that memo in great detail." Jolt admitted. "It didn't involve me, so it wasn't important." A brief look of horror crossed his faceplates. "You don't think they'd want us to demonstrate do you?"

"Since 'we' are not two mechs, I'd be pretty surprised," she kissed his cheek gently and sent a wave of reassurance towards him. "They're looking for who finds it erotic and who's horrified. Too much of a bad reaction and it's not somebody who's going to last long around here. I found it erotic as anything," she rumbled. "Better than any human porn."

"Oh..." It was with some relief that Jolt relaxed. As much as he enjoyed 'showing off' Sandy, he didn't have the desire to be intimate with her in such a public place. Not after that first time!

He tilted his head, processing the imagery of human porn against what he knew of his own cultures references.

"I suppose it does depend on your preferences. And I already know that you are more technologically minded than other humans."

"And I happen to be one who finds gay sex appealing," she grinned, playing her fingers along the edge of his armor. "Do you have anywhere to be soon?"

"I don't. But don't forget you're on duty soon." Jolt reminded her.

"Spoilsport," she pouted and kissed a neck cable. "Still, _think_ about asking Sideswipe out, okay?"

"Just making sure you don't get in trouble," he amended. "I'll think about it." he agreed, almost reluctantly. Just because he was thinking about it, didn't mean he would actually do it, right?

It wasn't until well after Sandy had left for her shift that Jolt realized he should at least ... try to speak to Sideswipe. Even if it came to nothing, at least he could look Sandy in the eye, hand on spark and tell her that he had tried.

It didn't take long for him to find Sideswipe, but he lingered, watching the silver mech spar with his brother, not quite able to find the courage to talk to him. Which was ridiculous considering how often he'd talked to the mech previously. It was just ... this conversation would be different.

No matter how many times he watched him spar, it never ceased to make his spark flutter wildly.

He was still frozen in place when the match ended and Sunstreaker headed for the main barracks for mechs without sockets, for the washracks no doubt. Sideswipe had noticed Jolt watching, and skated over to him with a slight grin in place.

"Like the show, Lightin'?"

Jolt dipped his head. No matter how often Sideswipe called him that, he couldn't deny the way his spark pulsed a little faster. Trying to feign nonchalance, he shrugged. "Pick up things watching you two."

"Of course," Sideswipe grinned and patted his shoulder, an unintentional reminder of just how much _larger_ the sleek frontliner was. "Got time to get the dust off my back?"

"Sssure..." Jolt winced as his vocalizer skipped. "I mean of course, I'm not on duty and I don't have anything to do at the moment."

It earned him a speculative look from the silver frontliner. "You okay, Lightin'?"

"M fine. It was just a glitch. Only temporary." Well, he hoped it was and that he wouldn't make a fool of himself in front of Sideswipe again. And besides, it wasn't the first time he'd helped Sideswipe out like this. So why did it seem to be so much more intimate now?

"Okay," he let it go and a grin spread across his face. "Race ya to the racks!" he challenged and transformed, revving his engine playfully. "Even give'ya a head start."

"You're on!" Relieved to be on what appeared to be their normal ground again, Jolt transformed, revving his engine in response to Sideswipe. Then he accelerated in the direction of the wash racks, laughing gleefully over the comm. He knew he didn't stand much chance against Sideswipe's speed, but for the moment he was leading and fully enjoying every second of it.

The silver speedster was on his bumper in a sparkbeat, giving it a nudge now and then before easily pulling into the lead. A purely showoff 380 and he waggled his taillights in front of Jolt, literally daring him to give a bump back.

Jolt dared, speeding up to tag Sideswipe's bumper gently. He didn't mind that the frontliner had taken the lead. Quite the opposite in fact! Even in alt mode, Sideswipe looked good.

They darted around mechs and the occasional socket that glowed brightly on all their sensors, only coming to a stop at the barracks door. Sideswipe palmed it and immediately headed to the side his brother wasn't in.

"So what's it like, having your first socket?" he asked casually as he turned on the solvent spray.

Slowing to a stop, Jolt transformed and followed Sideswipe in. "It's good," he said, a smile blossoming on his faceplates. "Feels really good."

"Yeah, it's something else," he grinned back as the spray washed down his sleek form. "You got lucky, having one hit on you. Most of us have to hunt, make nice with a bunch of organics and maybe we'll talk somebody into accepting it."

Jolt almost got sidetracked watching Sideswipe. He and Sandy had spent too much time talking about fantasies. And far too many of Jolt's involved Sideswipe and the wash racks.

"There are enough humans that seem to want to be claimed." Jolt pointed out.

Sideswipe sneered in irritation and jerked his head towards the second room of racks across the entry hall. "You don't have to get one to agree to sunshine there. One nighter isn't hard, same with mechs. Our rep went through the human ranks as fast as it went through the army. Something longer? Doesn't happen often."

"I'm sure you'll find someone to share with." Jolt said confidently. "After all, you're both attractive strong mechs." He stepped up behind Sideswipe, reaching up to sluice water across his shoulders.

"True," Sideswipe pressed into the feather-light touch that was mostly liquid with a low rumble of pleasure. "It gets irritating after a while though, knowing that between being a twin and ... what we are ... nobody _wants_ to."

He was venting, he knew it and couldn't be bothered to stop. Getting to talk to one of the few mechs who seemed to actually like _him_ was a nice relief after weeks of trying to find a socket that would even consider something longer than a one-shot.

Jolt pressed a little more firmly, his strokes turning more soothing than cleansing. "Why don't you stop trying to look for someone to claim?" Jolt suggested.

The sleek frontliner froze, then slowly turned to look at Jolt, his expression unreadable for a long moment.

"Because I _want_ that bond," he said eventually. "I want somebody _other_ than Sunny, even if it's for just a few vorns with some organic. It's as close to being bonded as it gets for our kind."

Resisting the urge to back away, Jolt nodded slowly. He was only just getting used to the bond he and Sandy had, but he could see how much he could miss it once Sandy ... that didn't bear thinking about, inevitable or not.

"Sorry." He mumbled. "If you want someone other that Sunstreaker, why don't you just ask?" There, that was as close to asking Sideswipe as Jolt thought he might be able to get.

Sideswipe looked down at him, trying to work out just what was up with the smaller mech. After a few nanokliks he shrugged. "I have, too many times. A roll on the berth, most are happy with. Stay with the psycho twins? Not nearly so much," he didn't hide the bitterness there. "Attractive and strong doesn't go far when you can't bond, can't offer any chance of a sparking or even knowing before the report comes in whether your lover survived the battle or not. Nobody wants to deal with the reality of staying with a frontliner twin," he actually hissed and turned around to face the spray again.

"I would." Jolt said softly, reaching up once more to clean Sideswipe's back plating.

He could see the flash of Sideswipe's optics in the reflection of the wall in front of them, then the silver mech twirled on one wheel and caught both his wrists in a hard grip. Sideswipe looked at him with an expression that was equal parts hope and dread.

"Don't joke about that," Sideswipe growled softly. "Don't _ever_ joke about that."

Jolt thought about struggling, but quelled the instinct. This was Sideswipe, he wouldn't deliberately hurt him.

"I'm not joking." It took all of Jolt's nerve to admit that and he didn't dare meet Sideswipe's optics, not sure what he'd see there.

The silence held the washrack room for too long before the tension broke. Sideswipe released Jolt's wrists. With a trembling hand, he tipped the shorter mech's face up to meet too-bright blue optics.

"Why?" Sideswipe's voice crackled lightly with static.

"Why do I want you?" Jolt steeled himself and looked Sideswipe straight in the optics. "Because you're everything I want in a mech; strong, brave, fast, attractive." He vented a slow sigh. "I've wanted you for so long, but didn't think you'd ever want a mech like me."

There, he'd said it. No matter the response now, he could tell Sandy that he'd at least attempted it. Provided of course he made it back to Sandy in one piece.

"And Sunny?" Sideswipe's voice held the same tone his had; dread tempered with the need to get it out.

"He's a part of you. And I'd want him too." If of course Sunstreaker didn't pound him into the ground for this. He didn't find Sunstreaker as attractive as Sideswipe, but he was still an attractive mech. But then he was closer to Sideswipe, having worked with the mech before Sunstreaker made it to Earth.

He opened his mouth to say something out, but just let out a burst of static, overwhelmed by everything he'd said and admitted.

Then a hot, demanding mouth was against his. Strong hands ran down his back, cupped his aft, pulled him against the taller frontliner hard.

Jolt moaned into Sideswipe's mouth, glossa sliding out against the frontliner's lips. He arched against Sideswipe as the other pulled him close. The mouth pressed against his opened and Sideswipe's glossa pressed into Jolt's mouth, demanding, exploring, owning.

::What do you want?:: Sideswipe's private comm was both offer of anything and demand for an answer.

"Want you." Jolt murmured, pulling back and gazing up at Sideswipe. This was everything he wanted, everything he had fantasized about and he could hardly believe that it was happening.

Sideswipe gave him a cocky grin and knelt, kissing his way down the electric blue chassis starting with Jolt's jaw.

Groaning, Jolt couldn't take his optics off Sideswipe, hands resting on Sideswipe's shoulders as the larger mech knelt. Every touch, every kiss made Jolt's leg joints want to give out. This was so different to what he had with Sandy.

"Open up," Sideswipe's voice rumbled from just above his interface cover as one sharp finger-claw tapped the sensitive metal.

A soft snick was Sideswipe's only answer as Jolt submitted readily to him. He was far too eager to have the mech touching him.

"Sides..." He mewled, fingers delving under the plating on Sideswipe's shoulders.

"Mmm, that's good," Sideswipe grinned, sliding the tip of one finger around the edge of Jolt's valve even as he licked along the fully exposed spike in front of him. "Has anyone spiked you before, Lightin'?"

Jolt bucked as Sideswipe traced his valve. He shook his head before realizing that Sideswipe probably wasn't looking. "No ... no one." He managed, locking his knee joints in place to stop himself from falling over.

"Mmm," he hummed and slid his glossa along Jolt's spike again. "You want me to? Or I can suck you off."

"Please..." Jolt all but whined, fingers scrabbling at Sideswipe's armor. He wasn't entirely sure what he was asking for, but as long as Sideswipe was doing it, he couldn't care less.

He could hear a low chuckle near his pelvic girdle and suddenly his spike was enveloped in hot, tight slickness as a glossa swirled around the tip. In the same spark-beat Sideswipe's finger pressed into his valve, and his free hand slid up his back to support him.

It was probably a good thing that Sideswipe was helping to support him because Jolt really didn't think he'd be able to stand without help. The sensations were amazing. As good as Sandy was, this was something completely different.

He bucked forward, driving his spike into that delicious warmth, inadvertently pushing that finger deeper into his valve.

Sideswipe hummed happily, sucking and licking as he bobbed his head up and down, taking Jolt all the way in before withdrawing until only the tip was between his lips. His finger kept time with his head, stroking and exploring the smaller mech's slick valve.

"Oh frag..." Jolt hissed, gripping Sideswipe's shoulders tightly. It felt so good, so right, so...

He gasped out Sideswipe's name as he overloaded, shooting his transfluid into Sideswipe's eager mouth. He was marginally aware of being sucked and licked until he began to float back into his processors again.

With a final lick, Sideswipe stood, his spike out and proudly erect as he stroked the still trembling scout. "We're going to 'face you until you can't remember your own designation, much less ours," he promised before kissing Jolt hard and deeply, letting him taste himself as well as his lover.

And what a delightful promise. Jolt curled his arms around Sideswipe's neck, reaching up into the kiss. He could taste himself and the unique taste that was Sideswipe. And it only made him want more.

He willingly gave himself over to Sideswipe, pressing his frame against the frontliner's.

A second pair of hands pulled him away from Sideswipe, just enough to encourage the silver mech to turn Jolt around to face his golden twin.

"You said you want us both, let's see if you can," Sunstreaker had an almost malicious look on his face as the pair not so gently guided Jolt to his hands and knees. "Show me what that mouth of yours can do," he purred, stroking Jolt's helm in a parody of affection.

Jolt certainly wasn't complaining as they lowered him to his hands and knees between them. With Sunstreaker stroking his helm, he leaned forward, pressing a series of kisses and licks to the golden interface panel.

The hands behind him were gentler, but the large spike that teased the rim of his valve was no less insistent. He gasped at the feel of it and the promise of far more.

"Please..." He wasn't sure what he was begging for; Sunstreaker to open up or for Sideswipe to take him.

Or both.

With a single, smooth stroke Sideswipe sheathed himself fully in Jolt's body. "You're so hot and tight," he moaned, forcing his body to be still for a moment longer so his brother could retract the panel and guide Jolt's head to his waiting spike.

Moaning as Sideswipe seated himself, Jolt felt himself being guided towards Sunstreaker's waiting spike. He eagerly took it in his mouth, glossa sliding up and down before he hollowed out his cheeks and sucked.

This was so much better than any of his fantasies.

"Suck him off," Sideswipe's voice was urgent. "Makes me so hot to see him take somebody's mouth."

"Oh _Pit_ yeah," Sunstreaker groaned, arching his back at the blissful sensations and letting Jolt do as he pleased for a long moment, letting Sideswipe set up a rhythm in Jolt's valve. "Such a good mouth."

"Such a tight, hot valve," Sideswipe added with a moan. He leaned forward and grabbed his brother's helm to pull him in for a long, glossa-dueling kiss above the mech they were both taking.

Jolt could feel the movement above him and groaned, optics flicking upwards to try and catch a glance of the undoubtedly erotic sight. He was sure this wasn't exactly what Sandy had had in mind when she suggested talking to Sideswipe, but he didn't think she would mind. Especially if she got to be part of it.

Jolt moaned around Sunstreaker's spike, valve tingling as Sideswipe thrust in and out. He tried to emulate that rhythm, letting Sideswipe's thrusts push Sunstreaker's spike deeper into his mouth.

"You'll get a chance to see, Lightnin'," Sideswipe promised. "Stick around and we'll show you everything."

"Absolutely everything," Sunstreaker agreed, his hips working in tandem with his brother's thrusts with a natural ease no couple should have. "I hope you like watching, because we're not going to stop 'facing each other just because you're around."

Arching between them, Jolt moaned, hoping they would realize that he was agreeing with them. He could understand Sandy's argument of how watching could just be as hot as participating; the thought of watching Sideswipe and Sunstreaker together made his spark pulse.

He worked Sunstreaker's spike as best he could, using everything he'd learned from Sandy to pleasure the golden warrior.

"Ohhh, somebot taught him to suck," Sunstreaker moaned, his rhythm breaking slightly. "Think that little organic of his would enjoy knowing what we're doing to him?"

The silver warrior shuddered, his hips jerking sharply. "Definitely going to have to snag the footage."

"To watch ourselves, if nothing else," Sunstreaker agreed throatily, his thrusts becoming harder and faster. "You look so hot, spike buried in his valve like that, almost ready to lose it," he purred, his optics greedily watching his brother slowly come undone.

The thought of Sandy watching him, and getting off nearly sent Jolt into overload. Concentrating on Sunstreaker's spike, he was determined to make the frontliners overload before he did. A mental image of lying there, covered in their transfluid floated through his processor and he groaned, canting his hips.

It was all it took to set Sideswipe off. With a bellow that echoed wildly in the washrack he slammed his hips against Jolt's as the same time his fingers pulled the electric blue mech against him. His fluids erupted into Jolt's valve, each grunting thrust afterwards spilling more into his body.

"Oh _yeah_ ," Sunstreaker moaned, throwing his head back as he thrust into Jolt's mouth fully, his hands grasping the smaller mech's helm and pressing him tightly against his upper interface array as pulse after pulse of fluid shot from his spike.

Jolt felt his valve clamp down around Sideswipe's spike as the mech overloaded. And then Sunstreaker was overloading, fluids spilling into Jolt's mouth and tasting oh so good. His own valve overload barely registered, caught up in the sensations from the two frontliners.

The pair slumped forward, using each other as a brace as they caught up with themselves.

"That will never get old," Sunstreaker rumbled in the pleasant haze that enveloped his systems.

"No, it won't," Sideswipe agreed. "Finish this in our quarters?"

"Definitely," Sunstreaker grinned as they both pulled back, groaning as they left the pleasurable warmth of the scout's body.

Jolt almost collapsed as they both withdrew, bracing himself on the floor.

"That was..." He couldn't come up with any words to accurately describe just how _good_ that had been.

"Just the start," Sideswipe grinned behind him and scooped the smaller mech up. "If you survive until we let you go, you'll have something to brag about."

"Wouldn't brag." Jolt protested almost weakly as Sideswipe hauled him up. He didn't get much more of a chance to say anything else before they were both skating towards their quarters. As they moved, Jolt had time to appreciate the smoothness of the ride and said just as much, telling the Twins how envious he was of the way they moved.

"If he survives," Sunstreaker snickered as they skated out of the washracks and towards their quarters, neither one bothering to close their panels, though Jolt did.

The pair snickered.

"It does have its advantages," Sideswipe agreed with a rumbling purr, not even having to pause for the door. "But right now," he executed a flawlessly smooth turn and controlled fall that left Jolt laying on top of him. "I want to feel that spike of yours in me while Sunny pounds into you."

"Stop calling me Sunny," Sunstreaker growled from above them as he knelt on the extra-large berth. "The rest is good."

Left straddling Sideswipe, Jolt took a moment just to appreciate the frame underneath his. His spike gave a jolt at the thought of being buried in Sideswipe, while his valve clenched at the thought of Sunstreaker pounding into him. He managed to let out a garbled bit of static.

Sunstreaker chuckled above him and strong golden hands pulled him down Sideswipe's frame so he was kneeling between Sideswipe's spread and raised knees. The feel of Sunstreaker's hands on his frame brought Jolt back to the reality of the situation. He'd barely had time to his slide his panel back in place before Sideswipe had picked him up, and here he was, retracting it once more, spike already pressurized and standing proud.

"Spike me," the silver warrior growled, demanding.

Part of him wanted to start off slowly, teasing the warrior, but Sideswipe's demands overrode that and he sank his spike in Sideswipe's valve in one smooth thrust, groaning at the heat that surrounded him. As good as Sandy felt, she wasn't a mech; she wasn't his kind.

"Ohh, such a lovely spike," Sideswipe groaned as he clenched around the invader.

Above them, Sunstreaker grinned, enjoying the view of the little scout spiking his brother. "He does look good against your silver," he rumbled before grabbing Jolt's hips to hold him still enough to thrust fully into him. The sharp movement slammed Jolt against Sideswipe's pelvis, burying him fully inside the silver warrior as all three groaned in pleasure. "Such a tight, hot valve."

Jolt yelped at Sunstreaker buried himself in his valve, thrusting him forward into Sideswipe. With Sunstreaker holding his hips, he dared to lift one hand of the berth, smoothing it almost reverently across Sideswipe's plating.

In return the silver warrior brought his hands up, the two claw-fingers and the opposing gripping one dipped into seams and under armor. The twins easily fell into a practiced, instinctively understood rhythm with Jolt trapped between them.

"So hot, so tight, so eager," Sunstreaker rumbled against Jolt's right audio receptor as he pressed the electric blue scout down, pinning him between the two warrior's bodies as their hips rocked and thrust. Then he lowered his voice and whispered. "If you break my brother's spark, I will break you," he promised with all the deadly seriousness of his reputation on the battlefield.

Caught between their rhythm, Jolt let himself go with it, thrusting forward into Sideswipe as Sunstreaker thrust into him before pushing back against Sunstreaker to follow the golden warrior's withdrawal. He moaned as Sunstreaker whispered in his audio, trembling at the threat and hoping that it could be taken as trembling from pleasure. He wanted to reply, but couldn't, reduced to incoherent moaning.

Above and below him, the twins shifted, changing the angle for all three of them so the larger mechs could kiss. Sideswipe moaned into the contact, his valve clenching as his frame shuddered.

"Close," one of the pair warned, both their frames shaking in the effort to hold back from the assault of sensations from their wide-open bond.

Jolt might not have the advantages of a twin-bond like Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had, but he did have dual stimulation, which was quickly sending him towards overload. It only took one more thrust for him to bury himself deep in Sideswipe and overload, transfluid rushing out of his spike.

That was more than enough for the twins. Their roars echoed in the small room as Sideswipe clenched around Jolt's spike, whimpering with each burst of fluid that shot into him.

"So good," Sunstreaker grunted above them, his hips jerking hard as he spilled his transfluid deep inside Jolt's valve, and the blue scout cried out as his valve overloaded as well. He continued to thrust a few times after he'd spent himself, then leaned forward to kiss his brother once more.

Almost reluctantly the golden warrior pulled out and sat back to look at the electric blue scout sprawled strutless across his brother's silver frame. "You do look good with him," he mused, his voice distant as his processors went somewhere else entirely.

Sideswipe simply wrapped his arms around Jolt and caressed his back lightly, rather content to lay there for a while.

Moaning contentedly, Jolt was quite happy to lie there in Sideswipe's embrace. However, there was something in Sunstreaker's tone that made him try and twist to look at Sunstreaker.

"He's just thinkin' art," Sideswipe mumbled at the movement. "Never mind'm."

"Art?" Jolt murmured, a little confused. He hadn't realized that the golden frontliner was an artist or anything of the sort. "So much I don't know 'bout you both." He mumbled almost sadly.

"Yeah, Sunny's quite the artist. He paints, I prank. Everybody has a downtime hobby, even us."

"Artist..." Jolt repeated. That was certainly a shock. He'd known that Sideswipe pranked, he'd been on the receiving end of some of those pranks, but he hadn't know Sunstreaker painted.

He twisted to look at Sunstreaker, taking in the distant look in the other's optics. "You thinking about painting us?" He asked softly.

"Mm-hum," he hummed an answer and looked at the pair. "Lay back down. You look better that way," he instructed with all the authority of a Prime as he stood, not even bothering to retract his spike as he slipped off the bed.

"Better obey," Sideswipe chuckled and leaned forward to claim a kiss. "He'll clip you on the helm if you mess up his mental image."

Jolt lay back down, sprawling across Sideswipe. Even that little movement jostled his spike in its position still buried deep in Sideswipe and he let out a soft gasp.

"Nice," Sideswipe murmured as he stroked Jolt's back, seemingly content with the situation. "You like to spike, be spiked, get dominated ... but how are you at taking control?"

"Taking control?" He'd learned that Sandy liked being dominated, but it was... easier with her somehow. He couldn't quite imagine dominating one or both of the Twins. "Not as good as I think you want me to be." He admitted quietly.

"Sunny's good at it," Sideswipe soothed him. "Know just how to make me beg when I'm in the mood. Your socket know you've wanted me?"

"Mmmm, she was the one who said I should ask you." Jolt let out a small laugh. Of course, the asking had turned into interfacing, something he certainly hadn't been expecting. "Didn't think you'd be interested."

"Mmmm, so just how long have you been hiding this?" Sideswipe crooned, one hand moving up to play lightly with Jolt's door-wings.

The door wings fluttered under Sideswipe's fingers. "Long enough." Jolt admitted. "Liked you first time I saw you."

That stopped Sideswipe cold, surprise written clearly across his attractive features. "What kept you away?"

"You're a warrior, I'm just a scout. Never thought I was up to your standards." Jolt shrugged, propping himself up a little on Sideswipe's chest plating so he could look at the frontliner properly.

A small choking sound came from Sunstreaker's direction, but the frontliner remained focused on the drawing mental sheet under his fingers.

"We've taken more than a few scouts, and medics, and Aerials ... even Seekers back when a few were still Autobots," Sideswipe cocked his head curiously. "Never made much secret of it either. Not much on turning a lover away."

"You never showed any interest..." Jolt tried to explain.

"You didn't either," Sideswipe chuckled and kissed him lightly. "If you didn't catch on from the ranting earlier, I gave up on trying to pursue a lover a long time ago. They don't stay, and plenty of mechs come to us for an orn's pleasure."

Jolt tilted his head. He had to admit Sideswipe had a point. He hadn't made any attempt to let the frontliner he was interested. "I think that point's moot now." He briefly waved a hand in the air to indicate the current situation. "And Sandy will want to watch." He added.

"True and ... really?" his near white-blue optics flashed brightly as he pulled Jolt forward, dislodging his spike but bringing their mouths close together. "What does she like to watch?" he asked heatedly.

Almost nervously, Jolt flicked his glossa out to brush against Sideswipe's lips. "She wants to watch me getting taken, watch me being 'faced til I'm incoherent."

"Oh really?" Sideswipe rumbled, his engine revving. "I think I can oblige, especially after she talked you into saying something to me."

Strong hands stroked down Jolt's body even as a demanding mouth and glossa pressed against his. Before he could even respond Sideswipe had rolled them over, pinning the smaller mech down. "Just how rough do you like it, Lightin'?"

"Ah..." Jolt yelped out of surprise, not having expected Sideswipe to roll them. "How rough do you want to be?" He countered. Any damage done could be repaired, that much he knew. Regardless of the lecture they'd get from Ratchet.

The silver mech shuddered. A low, hungry sound escaped Sideswipe's vocalizer before he pressed his mouth against Jolt's and pulled the smaller mech's arms above his head, locking them there in a pair of enforcer-grade cuffs.

There was restraint and there was restraint. Jolt looked up at the cuffs, mentally squeaking and wondering whether he should have encouraged Sideswipe. "Why do I think you borrowed those off Prowl?" He asked.

"We had those long before Prowl became a pain in our aft," he rumbled, kissing and nipping his way down Jolt's jaw and neck, teasing his throat with his glossa. "Came on line as full adults, interfacing protocols and all. Didn't take long to find out about kinks given the circles we played in. Warriors in war tend to push things to extremes to remind us we're still among the functioning."

Jolt arched up, tilting his head to provide Sideswipe with more access. The thought that Sunstreaker was watching them just seemed to turn him on more. If only Sandy were here...

He didn't even get to finish the thought as Sideswipe bit his shoulder armor hard enough to leave a dent and thrust into his valve hard.

Squirming, Jolt tried to reposition himself. He hadn't expected Sideswipe to thrust in that hard, and even with plenty of lubrication, it was bordering on uncomfortable.

Hips pulled back and thrust again, burring that silver spike in just as deep and hard and nipped Jolt's shoulder armor again as he moved towards that enticing electric blue neck.

Jolt moaned and threw his head back. His fingers twitched, wanting so much to touch Sideswipe, but he couldn't. He couldn't do anything but rock into the thrusts as he was taken hard and fast. Sideswipe's mouth found his throat and nipped a cable hard enough to bruise the delicate living metal, but not break it.

Whimpering, Jolt was amazed to realize he was finding the pain a turn on. The nips and bites Sideswipe was bestowing on him just made his systems run hotter.

"Close..." He managed to gasp out.

"Good," Sideswipe growled, nipping his neck again as he continued to thrust. His hands went down to Jolt's hips and pinned him, most of the frontliner's weight balanced between there and his knees. "Scream for me, Lightin'. Let everyone know who's doing this to you."

And scream he did; crying out Sideswipe's name as his valve overloaded hard. His hands grasped at nothing, valve clenching around Sideswipe's spike as if trying to milk it.

"So tight," the silver warrior moaned, biting Jolt's neck again as he held himself back, thrusting through his lover's overload, slowing down as Jolt panted desperately to cool his frame. "I think you liked that."

"What... whatever gave you that idea?" Jolt quipped once he'd cooled down a little, vents still working steadily.

A low, rumbling chuckle greeted the question. "Oh, maybe that you glitched your vocalizer screaming my name." He nuzzled and licked the abuses he'd inflicted. "Want to feel something _really_ intense?"

One of these days he was really going to get Ratchet to look at his glitchy vocalizer, but the thought of explaining that to the medic always quelled the idea.

"Intense?" He wasn't sure what could be more intense than that, or connecting with Sandy.

"Mmm-hmm," Sideswipe purred, shifting one of his hands to caress the blue chest plates. "Open up for me."

Jolt paused. This was something he'd never done before. But he trusted Sideswipe. Trusted him with his life, so he let his chest plates part, revealing his electric blue spark nestled in its chamber. He kept his optics on Sideswipe.

The next kiss was gentle, at complete odds with the near-violence only moments before. So were the kisses down his throat, and the so very light, reverent clawtip that traced the outside of his spark chamber.

Gasping at the touch in such an intimate place, Jolt could feel his spark almost straining to touch Sideswipe's fingers. Sideswipe's vents hitched slightly before his own chest plates parted to reveal the flickering, deep amethyst spark nestled there.

"Never done this before." Jolt admitted quietly.

"I know," Sideswipe's voice was soft, almost ... gentle? He reached up and unlocked the cuffs. "Just relax. They'll do it on their own," he murmured before lowering his chest to press against the electric blue one under him. Amethyst tendrils reached out immediately, eager to make a connection with the pulsing soft blue orb of life so close to them.

Jolt tried to relax, but tensed as the first tendrils of Sideswipe's spark reached for his own. That his own spark replied in kind wasn't lost on him.

"Oh..." Was all he managed as their sparks connected, the rush of pleasure through his systems surprising him.

Above him the silver mech groaned and shuddered, his optics off-lined, his systems much more attuned to the ecstasy of a spark-merge.

~Don't think about things you don't really want to know, or have me know,~ Sideswipe's voice was directly in his head, resonating through his very spark.

Almost immediately as Sideswipe 'spoke', several fantasies, both his and Sandy's, floated through his processor, most involving Sideswipe and sometimes Sunstreaker.

~Incredible,~ Jolt wondered, the thought echoing through their connection.

~It is,~ Sideswipe moaned. ~So are your thoughts.~

Sideswipe could sense embarrassment warring with desire across the connection.

There was a flicker of someone _else_ in the connection, a third personality.

~Sunstreaker,~ Sideswipe answered before the question could form. ~Twins, split-spark. It's why we can do this.~

Jolt was startled when he felt the third presence, but with Sideswipe's explanation calmed down, hesitantly reaching towards it.

He heard the surprised sound from off the berth, then a shuddering moan from the same direction as the extra presence reached out in return.

~Oh _yes_ ,~ Sideswipe moaned, his spark flaring brightly as his twin, his literal other half, was drawn in.

Sunstreaker suddenly gasped and pulled back hard, nearly closing himself off from Sideswipe.

"Wha?" the silver warrior looked over.

"You know the risk," Sunstreaker growled at him.

Sideswipe shuttered his optics in surprise a couple times, then turned his focus back on Jolt and kissed him as he began to rock his hips once more.

Jolt could feel his spark welcoming Sunstreaker, and he actually gasped out loud when he withdrew so harshly. He didn't have time to voice a question as Sunstreaker growled at Sideswipe, barely registering the words before Sideswipe was kissing him and rocking his hips, spike setting off more sensors.

~A spark-merge overload is like nothing else,~ Sideswipe whispered to him and shared the tight, hot, slick pleasure of his spike inside Jolt's valve.

"Oh frag." Jolt had just enough time to register the words before he felt himself thrusting into his own valve. Which combined with the sensation of being filled tipped him over the edge. He clawed at Sideswipe's plating, riding the seemingly never-ending waves of pleasure as he overloaded.

Half way through, he felt the full force of Sideswipe's overload. The pleasure from his spike as it shot transfluid into his valve, the pain that felt good as his vocalizer cut out halfway through a scream of ecstasy, even dim echoes of his valve clenching around his spike.

Unused to such an overload, Jolt's systems shut down to prevent damage, dropping him into a brief stasis.

...

...

...

"Like nothing else." He managed, vocalizer sounding a little slurred as he onlined again.

"It gets better when you can stay aware for all of it," Sideswipe teased him with a gentle kiss and played his claws along the closed blue chest plates. "Think your organic would enjoy seeing you so blissed out you power down?"

Jolt groaned at the teasing, pressing up into the kiss.

"That'd be a solid yes," said organic's voice came from somewhere in the room and above his audio receptor level.

"Sandy?" He almost squeaked. "How long have you been here?" He twisted, trying to find her and gave her a weak smile. "I... er... asked him."

"So I gathered," she grinned at him warmly from where she was dangling her legs off the edge of the table. "I'm a little miffed at missing the fun, but I think I'll have plenty of chances to watch."

"She said she wanted her mech back," Sunstreaker added with a bit of amusement from where he was sitting at the same table. "I told her she'd have to wait for you to on-line and Sides was finished with you."

"So ... am I finished with you?" Sideswipe grinned down at him.

Jolt listened to the conversation around him, systems still recovering after that processor-blowing overload.

He looked over at Sandy and then up at Sideswipe. "I don't know. Are you finished with me?"

"Not that inclined to be," the silver warrior crooned. "Especially now that your socket's here. All sorts of extra fun now."

Jolt glanced at Sandy again, almost as though asking her permission. The idea of 'performing' with Sandy watching was exhilarating and arousing.

"Just so long as you don't break him," she chided Sideswipe playfully. "I want my share of him still functional before bedtime."

"We never break our lovers," the silver mech managed to sound completely serious. "Anything you really want to see?"

"Mmm," she glanced between silver, gold and blue. "Think you can get both spikes in his valve?"

Jolt shuddered as Sandy outlined what she wanted to see. It was certainly possible, and he found the thought of being close to Sunstreaker again incredibly erotic. His feelings transmitted over the connection with Sandy now that she was nearby.

"It could work." He nodded slowly, looking between Sandy, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

"I like her," Sunstreaker chuckled and stood, watching his brother roll over with Jolt, placing the electric blue scout on top of him once more.

"Get comfortable on my spike," Sideswipe rumbled as he stroked Jolt's sides and back.

Positioning himself above Sideswipe's spike, he sank down slowly, relishing the slide of the spike into his valve. He opened the connection as much as he dared, allowing Sandy to enjoy the pleasure.

Once he was comfortably seated, he looked across at Sunstreaker, nodding his assent for more.

Golden hands stroked his sides, tangled with silver ones briefly before moving up to caress his back and door-wings. That powerful body leaned over him, pressing him down against Sideswipe and slowly rubbed his spike against his already full valve opening and the silver spike buried there.

Despite all the attention to his frame, Jolt heard Sandy's whimpers of excitement, the wave of pleasure she felt when she opened her pants to finger herself lightly.

"You sure?" Sunstreaker asked in Jolt's audio.

"I'm sure." Jolt whispered, optics focused as best he could on Sandy. The caresses to his back and door-wings were relaxing, and Jolt almost purred at the attention.

Sandy's dilated brown eyes were locked on them, but especially on Sunstreaker's golden spike as he pressed it against Jolt's valve entrance. It was slick already, coated in lubricant, but the stretch, no matter how gentle, triggered as much damage-warning-pain as pleasure.

Under him, Sideswipe trembled uncontrollably, his vents hitching and gasping for air as he fought to remain still.

Groaning, Jolt fought the urge to pull away, willing himself to stay still. Any movement now might make things worse. He shifted his hands, gripping the berth as tightly as he could. No matter how gently Sunstreaker tried to ease in, the burn was still there, and no matter how many warnings he cancelled, another one popped up in its place.

He could feel every inch of Sunstreaker's spike and could only imagine what it was like for Sideswipe. It seemed like an eternity, but eventually Sunstreaker's spike was seated in his valve alongside Sideswipe's. Jolt let out a deep shuddering ventilation.

The Twins remained still until he relaxed fully, then, Sideswipe slowly rocked his hips back, pulling his spike out and drawing a delicious groan from Sunstreaker as their spikes rubbed against each other with the movement.

Through it all, Jolt was intensely aware of Sandy's eyes on them, of her arousal and whimpers as she watched her mech being taken in a way she'd barely dare fantasize about.

Jolt cried out in pleasure, the stretch of his valve pleasurable now rather than painful. The feel of both of them in him, both of them surrounding him was fantastic. He could hear Sandy whimpering, audios catching her every movement.

He threw his head back, resting it as close to Sunstreaker's shoulder as he could.

Both frontliners were tense, struggling to keep control of themselves for just a little longer. Sideswipe began to push back in, while Sunstreaker slowly pulled out.

"So fraggin tight," Sunstreaker moaned against his audio before turning his head to nip and lick at the exposed neck cables. "We won't last long."

It was probably a good thing they weren't going to last long, because Jolt didn't think he was going to last much longer either. The friction of both spikes against his internal sensors was almost too much. And Sunstreaker's moans in his audio weren't helping. The next thrust and he overloaded, valve tightening almost uncomfortably around the spikes buried in it. He screamed out their names, vocalizer glitching and optics flickering as he struggled to stay online.

He was distantly aware of Sunstreaker overloading first, Sideswipe a moment later, and Sandy's cries of ecstasy a moment after that.

Then nothing.

...

...

...

His valve was still unbelievably full when he began to register things again, and he had a very heavy weight crushing him down against Sideswipe's armored frame.

Jolt groaned, face buried against Sideswipe's shoulder plating. He couldn't move. And indeed, he wasn't sure he actually wanted to move.

"Nnnnh."

A small tremor passed through the frame under him, then Sideswipe lifted an arm and whacked his brother's helm. "Fragger passed out longer'n you did."

"How long?" Jolt murmured, lifting his head to look for Sandy.

"Only a couple minutes," she said cheerfully. "You going to try again, since everybody's still in place?"

Jolt shook his head as Sandy spoke. "Only you would say that." He teased, probing how she felt across the connection. He found her relaxed in a sated way, but still excited.

"I like this one," Sunstreaker chuckled weakly before lifting himself up a bit and grabbing Jolt's hips. "Try and relax," he murmured before slowly pulling out, all three of them trembling from the sensations.

Jolt whimpered as Sunstreaker pulled out, bracing himself above Sideswipe.

When his brother was finally out, Sideswipe drew Jolt up to kiss him, a long, languid, tender exploitation of each other's oral cavities, all the while stroking the blue mech's back and sides.

Moaning into the kiss, Jolt grasped at Sideswipe, every sensor alight.

"That was incredible," Sideswipe murmured as their mouths parted, though he was making no effort to extract himself from the situation. "Is she always this brilliant?"

"Pretty much." Jolt answered, proud of his socket, of his Sandy.

"Ah thank you," she grinned at them, a glint in her eyes that of desire. "Maybe next time we'll put on the show first, mmm?"

"We could do that." Jolt agreed, systems thrumming with desire, wanting to show off for Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. For Sandy.

"Do you _ever_ run out of energy?" Sunstreaker asked with a real hint of disbelief.

"Not that I've noticed," Sandy grinned at the golden warrior. "But I would like him back for the night while he can still walk, or at least roll, back to our quarters. You can play again later."

"Where the two of you are concerned? Never." He murmured and carefully pulled himself off Sideswipe, slipping off the berth and moving to touch Sunstreaker.

The touched seemed to really surprise Sunstreaker, and the look Jolt got was softer than most the golden frontliner graced the world with. "We'll be back from our next patrol in six orn."

"We'll be ready," Sandy grinned devilishly.

Sparing one last smile at Sunstreaker, Jolt turned to collect Sandy. "Did you enjoy yourself?" He murmured.

"Quite a bit," she snuggled against his chest and gave a kiss above his spark. "I'm looking forward to the next time too."

"Hay Jolt," Sunstreaker's voice stopped him just before the door. "If you're sent out scouting, we'll take care of her."

"Thanks Sunstreaker." Jolt nodded in acceptance before opening the door. "And thanks for... well... for what we did." He gave them both a shy smile.

"You're welcome," Sunstreaker nodded.

"Just come again, soon," Sideswipe purred from the berth before the door closed.

Jolt could have danced with glee. They wanted him back, both of them back. And Sunstreaker liked Sandy.

Sandy was buzzing with excitement, but she kept her mouth shut until they were well out of audio range. "So how are they, really? Do I need to hurt either of them?"

"They were... perfect." He murmured dreamily. "Everything I thought they could be and more. You don't need to hurt them."

"Good," she relaxed and rubbed above his spark. She wasn't as ecstatic as he was, but there was no hiding that she was very pleased.


	6. Small Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sunstreaker/Sideswipe/Jolt/Sandy Nailobo  
> For a second date, Sandy gets to join the three mechs she's angling to all call her own. But first she has some serious jealously issues to deal with on Jolt's part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written with _wilderness_ on LJ

Jolt couldn't suppress his excitement when Sideswipe had pinged his comm and invited him and Sandy over. He wasn't entirely sure what to make of the reminder that _his socket_ was to be with him. Fortunately it was also just at the end of her shift.

Waiting for Sandy outside the computer center, he tried to ignore the feelings of jealousy thrumming through his system. They wanted Sandy there, that was fair enough; she'd certainly enjoyed herself last time and she hadn't participated. The thought of watching her with one of the Twins raised his internal temperature, and not in a good way.

He shifted his wheels anxiously, waiting for Sandy to clock out and meet him.

"Hay lover!" she called out to him in greeting as she walked towards him. As usual, far more awake and chipper for being the middle of the night than most of her co-workers.

He relaxed a little as Sandy walked towards him, automatically swinging open one door for her. "Sideswipe has requested that we meet them." He stated as soon as she got in.

"Oh?" she rumbled in excitement, stroking his dashboard as she slid into the passenger seat. "For fun, I hope."

"I believe it's for fun." Jolt replied mildly. There was an edge to his tone that caused Sandy to raise an eyebrow.

"Did something happen?" she asked, concerned that she's missed something.

"No, nothing." Jolt replied. "I... I'm just not sure how I feel watching you with another mech." He admitted in a rush. Which considering what Sandy had watched the last time he was with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, she had more right to feel jealous than he did.

"Then you'll be the only one to touch me, okay?" she offered without hesitation, stroking his dashboard soothingly. "It's not like I asked to be with them, just to be there."

"All right." A little relieved, he tightened the seatbelt around her to show his gratitude. "And you don't mind watching if I ... with one of them?" It felt strange to be jealous of her being with them, but not for her to be jealous of him being with them. Though Jolt knew that he'd always come back to Sandy.

"That _is_ why I insisted on an invite," she giggled and relaxed. "Though I am expecting some attention you know. Good porn is far better with a lover."

"Of course you'll get attention!" Jolt hastily reassured her. "If I could, you would have had more attention last time." If he had actually realized she was there.

"The post-show entertainment was quiet good enough," she smiled and stroked his seat. "But to be connected to you when they take you, or to ride your spike as they do each other," she shivered. "It's a very hot thought."

The car shuddered around her and Jolt actually whined a little.

"Very hot." He agreed, pulling up outside Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's quarters.

"I think we have two things to try tonight, then," she licked her lips and got out so he could transform.

Sideswipe was at the door when it slid open. "Hay, though we might have some fun with Sunny today," he said cheekily, something diabolical in his expression as he rolled back to motion them in.

"Oh!" Sandy's surprise when her eyes fell on the berth stole her words for a moment.

Sunstreaker was laying on it, wrists bound above his head, a ring gag in his mouth, and death threats in his optics.

Jolt transformed and stepped through the door moments after Sandy.

"You sure he won't kill us?" He asked Sideswipe, noting the look in Sunstreaker's optics.

"Not as long as he overloads a few times," the silver warrior grinned and closed the door. "Make him moan enough and he won't care. Go have some fun, mmm?"

"Oh I'm sure we can help with that..." Jolt grinned at Sideswipe, offering a hand to Sandy. "Want to get closer?"

"Definitely," her grin joined theirs in leering at the bound golden warrior before she climbed on his hand. "He's so pretty."

"He _is_ Sunstreaker," Sideswipe laughed and dropped down on the berth to run his two fingers down his brother's frame. "He really likes the headfins and wheels played with."

Jolt deposited Sandy near the head end of the berth, deeming it the safest place at the moment, particularly with Sunstreaker restrained. He then pulled himself up to sit on the edge, running his fingers along Sunstreaker's chest plating.

Grinning, he moved one had to spin the nearest wheel to him, watching Sunstreaker's face as it scrunched against the involuntary shiver at being touched like that. Despite the look, Sunstreaker pressed into the contact, and the strokes his brother was giving to his chest, over his bumper and headlights.

"All the sensors you have in your pede, we have in the wheels and rim," Sideswipe explained. "Even more, actually, because it takes more balance and adjustments to roll over rough terrain than walk it."

"And you both do it so well..." Jolt murmured, running his fingers along the tread of the tire and watching as Sunstreaker shuddered and reluctantly let a moan escape.

Sandy focused on the scene, turned on and frustrated more than she expected to be so close but keeping her hands to herself. ~Jolt? Please. Wanna touch,~ she shivered and looked at her mech, trying to put through that she _was_ willing to keep her word. Images of Sunstreaker moaning at her hands on his head vents sang along their bond unbidden. Thoughts of making the proud golden warrior beg for _Jolt_ to take him, of watching Jolt ride that golden spike while she fingered herself, of watching him stroke himself as that spike slid in and out of his valve.

Groaning at the images coming across their bond, Jolt looked at Sandy before nodding. He would let her touch them, he could give her that much. He just wasn't sure whether he could watch her being taken by one of them.

~Never,~ she promised him again. ~Not unless _you_ want it.~

Then her hands were on the head fin vent nearest her, working inside the fine metal slats. This time Sunstreaker couldn't fight it. His entire frame arched upwards even as he pressed his head towards Sandy and his pede towards Jolt with a wanton moan.

"We can make him overload just from this," Sideswipe purred, his optics greedily taking in his brother losing his battle to maintain his pride. "Then when he's good and relaxed ... you want his mouth, or his valve ... or spike?"

Jolt reflexively grabbed the wheel tighter, fingers brushing against wires.

"I want his valve..." He looked at Sunstreaker. "I want him to beg for it."

The golden frontliner's optics widened and brightened at that before the jolt of pleasure from his pede and vent made him moan deeply.

"Oh, this is going to be _good_ ," Sideswipe shivered at the thought. "You've got a dom streak in you after all."

Jolt ducked his head. He was only dominant because Sandy had given him the idea, but the thought of pounding into Sunstreaker sent a tingle through his systems. He continued to massage Sunstreaker's pede and tire, scraping fingers over wires and sensors.

He couldn't deny it was a rush to cause Sunstreaker of all mechs to squirm and moan, and the arousal and enjoyment he felt from Sandy made it all the better.

"I think I could watch him and Sideswipe use you forever," Sandy whispered to their prisoner. "Watch him ride your spike while your brother fills your valve. Lay on your chest so I can feel your spark and touch myself until I come, my legs spread for Jolt to watch. Maybe if you beg very, very sweetly, he'd even let you plug in for the energy from it."

Jolt's sharp audios caught Sandy's words to Sunstreaker and he shivered. He wanted to see her come, wanted to be the one to turn her on that much.

"Do you want to overload Sunstreaker?" He asked softly, tweaking several sensitive wires.

A low growl born of frustration was the answer, though it didn't last long between the three sets of hands touching him.

Sideswipe snickered. "Guess not yet." He slipped his fingers under Sunstreaker's chest armor and crooned in pleasure at the gasping cry his brother gave.

"Think he's like his legs bound too, when he's finally spiked?" Sandy rumbled heatedly, passing the image of Jolt doing so hard along to him. "Spread wide and truly helpless."

"Kinky," Sideswipe rumbled in approval, sliding one hand down to play a claw around the edges of Sunstreaker's interface panel. "Keep talking, hot stuff. It's been ages since anybody's talked dirty to us and meant it."

Jolt felt nothing but pride as Sideswipe called Sandy 'hot stuff'. He groaned as her mental image leaked over the bond before raising Sunstreaker's leg slightly and kissing above the tire.

A desperate whine reached his audios and the limb in his hand trembled. He could hear Sunstreaker's fans kick in to try and regulate his rising body temperature.

"Ready to beg yet, bro?" Sideswipe purred, leaning down to lick along the golden jawline.

Sunstreaker tried to struggle, but between the leg in Jolt's hands having very different ideas, the distraction of his brother's mouth and being core-programming inhibited from damaging a claimed socket, even by accident, he couldn't do much more than growl and groan.

Jolt continued licking and kissing along the leg, nipping the wires he could reach, all the while letting his hands caress the tire and surrounding sensors.

A strangled sound escapede Sunstreaker and Sideswipe leaned forward to unlock the gag, only to mute his brother with a heated kiss. It sent a jolt of arousal strait through Sandy, and she moaned, digging her fingers in deeper into Sunstreaker's vents.

"Jolt!" Sunstreaker's voice was strained, his entire body tense when Sideswipe finally let his mouth go. "Primus! Right _there_!"

Jolt could feel Sandy's arousal, and it was only feeding his own. Especially when Sunstreaker called out his name, voice straining. Jolt repeated the action, wanting to hear Sunstreaker cry out his name again.

What came out could have been, but the trembling, static-laced scream of a hard, almost surprise overload could have been nearly anything, or nothing but sound.

"You have a good touch," Sideswipe purred as he watched and felt his brother lose control. He leaned close to Sunstreaker's audio when the gasps had settled a bit and whispered. Sunstreaker glared at him, though there was very little fire behind it. A single tap on his interface panel drew a moan and another shudder.

"Want you to spike me," Sunstreaker got out, looking right at the blue scout.

Jolt shifted, positioning himself between Sunstreaker's legs.

"I don't think I quite heard you Sunstreaker." He purred, ghosting his hands up Sunstreaker's legs.

The golden warrior shuddered, gritting his denta. "I want you to spike me."

"Better..." Jolt teased, resting his hands on Sunstreaker's thighs.

Sunstreaker snarled at him, baring his denta in frustration as he opened his interface array cover, displaying his glistening valve but keeping his spike retracted.

"Do it," he rocked his hips up, angling them to display his valve fully.

"Much better..." Jolt whispered, shifting and opening his interface panel in one motion before plunging his spike into Sunstreaker's tempting valve.

The moan and shuddering arch of the golden mech into the contact was erotic in it's own right.

"Hard, rough, fast," Sunstreaker gasped, his entire frame tense and taunt. "Please."

"Do you like a little pain?" Sandy suddenly crooned to Sunstreaker, her arousal thrumming across the connection with Jolt.

The moan and shiver of anticipation was even more answer than the moaned 'yes' he managed to get out.

She smiled and glanced at Sideswipe, who hopped off the berth and opened a trunk of interface toys before coming back with an object the size of a knife to her but with no apparent blade.

"It'll hit his pain sensors directly, but not leave any mark or damage," Sideswipe explained as he offered her the device to her.

Sunstreaker shuddered again, his optics wide and glowing brightly as he very deliberately bared his throat to her and shifted his armor away from his protoform within her reach.

It would certainly appear that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had done this sort of thing before. And that Sandy was fitting right in. Slowing in his thrusting, Jolt watched with eager (not that he would admit it) optics as Sandy wielded the knife.

A slow caress dipped between two large cables in his throat and Sunstreaker whined, shuddering in the intensity of the pain mixed with the pleasure. He squeezed around Jolt's spike, jerking his hips up to demand more, only to freeze with a startled gasp when the device slid under his chest armor and circled just above his spark chamber.

Jolt groaned at the tightness clamping down on his spike, hips thrusting against the restraint Sunstreaker was providing. When Sunstreaker froze, he stilled, not wanting to push the frontliner into the knife and cause more pain than necessary.

"Don't stop," Sideswipe's voice was intense with murmured arousal as he moved behind Jolt and nipped the scout's neck. "You can't actually hurt him, neither can she. Want in you," he added with a rumble of raw need, watching and feeling as Sandy searched for spots that gave the best reaction.

Tilting his head to allow Sideswipe more access, Jolt didn't take his optics off Sandy and what she was doing. And the reactions she was getting off Sunstreaker. Shifting his position slightly, Jolt nodded, wanting to feel Sideswipe inside him.

The silver warrior groaned deeply as he shifted forward, smoothly sinking his spike fully in Jolt's valve. He quickly picked up the pace, setting a hard, hungry one before reaching around Jolt to grip his brother's spike and stroke it firmly.

Sandy finally drew a full-fledged scream from Sunstreaker when she played the tip of the device around a headlight.

"He's so close," Sideswipe gaspede in Jolt's audio. "So close."

With the double stimulation, Jolt knew he wouldn't last much longer either.

"Good." He muttered to Sideswipe, grunting as he thrust into Sunstreaker. "Make him overload Sandy..."

She shivered, arousal a spike through her entire body. She licked her lips and straddled his throat, moaning when he did. She dug her fingers into his left head-vent, giving him pleasure even as she ghosted the device over his right head-vent.

Without time to even think Sunstreaker screamed, bowing his body to press against Jolt, transfluid spurting from his spike to coat his abdomen and Sideswipe's hand. A fraction of a nanoklik later Sideswipe growled and grunted his overload, spilling his transfluid deep in Jolt's valve with each thrust.

Caught between both Twins, Jolt overloaded with a cry, thrusting into Sunstreaker and stilling as he released his transfluid in that tight valve.

"Oh frag..." He murmured, reaching out towards Sandy.

She was moaning herself, trembling in surprise as the pulses of pleasure washed through her from the vibration of Sunstreaker's throat cables and the pulsing of the energon lines she was straddling. It wasn't quiet enough to come from, but it left her nearly desperate when she finally managed to drop the device in her right hand well away from them and turned to face him.

Jolt didn't think he could actually move, not pinned between Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, so he had to settle for releasing a couple of cables; one to her socket, the other heading unerringly for the warmth between her legs.

It only took the spike of pleasure of connecting to send her over the edge with a gasping keen, her body writhing as she arched and cried, desperately crashing into that place of no control until she slumpede forward, gasping for air and resting against Sunstreaker's chin.

Jolt twitched and groaned, her pleasure feeding his spark. He'd never get tired of that feeling. Never get tired of her pleasure.

"Will you ever share that strength?" Sideswipe murmured in his audio receptor.

"You'd have to ask her if she's willing to share it." Jolt whispered back, optics focused on Sandy.

Sideswipe smiled and stroked the blue scout's sides and chest as he nuzzled him. "It's only polite to ask her mech first," he whispered sultrily. "Even if I do have my spike buried in his valve." He shifted focus to Sandy, causing her to look up. "Willing to let Sunny and me plug in?"

She shot a look at Jolt, hesitated and nodded. "We agreed no one else touches me, but the energy from it ... I'm game as long as all you do is feed."

Jolt nodded in agreement as Sandy spoke, absurdly glad she hadn't mentioned him being jealous. Especially considering the position he was in. Sideswipe's touch sent pleasure shooting through his systems, and across the link with Sandy.

"Not nearly the fun, but it could be pretty hot watching Jolt get you off," Sideswipe revved his engine against Jolt's back and slowly pulled out of him. "Maybe bound?" he added hopefully.

Sandy hesitated, then smiled and licked her lips. "Like this?" she crooned, putting her hands behind her and holding them together. She arched her back, pushing her chest out and accentuating her curves, as well as the fact that she was still straddling Sunstreaker's throat.

"Yeah," Sideswipe revved sharply and slid off the berth to release his brother.

Jolt groaned as Sideswipe pulled out of him, but he used the time to pull out of Sunstreaker, sitting back on the berth. He almost felt in over his head with the Twins and Sandy. Though, he had to admit, Sandy looked ravishing the way she demonstrated wanting to be tied up.

"Off the throat," Sunstreaker growled as soon as he was free, though he abided by the rule of not touching her.

The vibration and rumble caused her to moan and squirm though, too turned on by it and the inherent danger of the mech to do much more than look at Jolt pleadingly.

"Here," Sideswipe offered a length of soft thread to Jolt, though it would act like a rope to her.

Carefully unhooking his own cable from her socket, Jolt moved Sandy to the berth and tied her up, hands behind her back. He sat back, giving her a concerned look.

She smiled at him, focusing on their bond with feelings of arousal and reassurance and laid back. She spread her legs for him, her bound arms causing her back to bow, rotating her hips down even as she began to rock them.

"Please baby," she moaned unabashedly as Sunstreaker's cable locked into her socket.

Even without the cable connection, Jolt could still feel her, the arousal thrumming through her body. He watched as Sunstreaker connected to her, the jealousy flashing through his spark briefly before settling down. How could he not share her with them? He could.

He leaned forward, holding himself up over her and licked, teasing her.

She moaned, but it's the joint sound of ecstasy from the Twins that Jolt hears the most. He's aware of Sideswipe laying down next to his brother and pulling the other warrior into a fierce kiss that makes Sandy gasp and bow up a little further.

"Feel good?" Jolt murmured, glancing up at her. Not waiting for an answer, he extends a cable, brushing it up between her legs.

Sandy moaned and tried to capture the cable between her legs, bucking her hips against the almost-there touch.

Determined to try and put on a show for Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, who were watching with rapt attention between kissing and groping each other, Jolt let the cable enter Sandy slowly.

"Oh _yessss_ ," she hissed, bucking into the penetration eagerly, her breath already coming in short, sharp gasps. "Take me, Jolt. Hard and fast ... ohhhhh."

That was enough to distract the twins completely from each other and to her. Sunstreaker shuddered at the energy pouring into him, and Sideswipe wasn't far behind as his half of their spark eagerly gorged just as quickly.

Groaning, Jolt complied, thrusting the cable in faster, but it still wasn't enough for him. Carefully cradling Sandy, he lay down on the berth, positioning her above his now transformed spike. His cable was still deep within her.

She didn't hesitate though and slid back to press his spike into her body, stretching herself to the point of light pain before stilling.

Jolt just managed to hold back from thrusting up as his spike was envelopede in that slick warm heat. So different to Sunstreaker's valve. His hands came down to rest, one against his side, the other gently curved around Sandy's back, brushing against the hands tied there.

After several panted breaths and some squirming, she met his optics. "Just y'r spike."

Not quite understanding what Sandy meant, Jolt started withdrawing the cable, the glide of it against his spike just setting off more sensors.

When it slipped from her body, the tension in her frame melted away with a small sound of relief and she sank the rest of the way onto his spike and shivered in pleasure.

Jolt groaned as Sandy sank down on his spike.

"Frag..." No matter how many times this happened, he still couldn't get used to the feeling of being inside her and feeling her pleasure across their bond.

"Even all tied up she's in charge," Sunstreaker snickered, watching her control the slide of the spike in and out of her body. "Frag that's sexy."

There was a sense of pride that flowed across the bond as Sunstreaker spoke.

Sideswipe just hummed in agreement before getting a mischievous look. "Hay Jolt, why don't you let Sunny here spike you while she's riding yours?"

Even as he processed the request, there was no missing the spike of arousal the thought produced in her.

"All right." Shifting slightly, Jolt waited for Sunstreaker, the wait doing as much to arouse him as the thought of Sunstreaker spiking him. He focused his optics on Sandy, wanting to make sure she was enjoying every single minute of the encounter.

"Such a sexy mech, and his very sexy socket in charge," the golden warrior rumbled as he settled between Jolt's spread legs and carefully lifted and supporting his hips to make spiking him easier without disrupting Sandy's balance. "You want my spike?" he crooned, smoldering optics meeting Jolt's.

"Please..." Jolt begged, bond flooded with Sandy's arousal combined with his own.

Sunstreaker rumbled, teasing the edge of Jolt's valve with the tip of his spike before slowly pressing forward to savor every inch, every sensor node, he passed. "So good," he moaned deeply.

Jolt could feel every inch of Sunstreaker's spike sliding into his valve, passing the sensations to Sandy. He couldn't help but buck up as Sunstreaker fully seated himself, steadying Sandy as he did.

She moaned, shuddering at the intensity of it. Behind her she heard Sunstreaker moan and begin to move, rolling his hips and he thrust in and pulled out.

"So sexy," Sideswipe rumbled and pulled Jolt's face sideways to kiss him, brushing his glossa along Jolt's lips.

"Ohhh, she _likes_ that," Sunstreaker's vents hitched at the spike of arousal from Sandy.

Gasping into Sideswipe's mouth as Sunstreaker started moving, Jolt gave himself over to the sensations; that of being filled, and of filling Sandy. He groaned as Sideswipe kissed him, one hand coming up to grasp at the frontliner's arm.

"Spark-overload?" Sideswipe asked with a rumbling purr to all three others.

"Voting yes," Sandy grinned, shuddering and losing focus a moment later. "Damn that's hot," she nearly growled when Sideswipe claimed Jolt's mouth again.

"As long as he will," Sunstreaker groaned, working to keep the pace even and draw it out as much as he could. It felt so _good_.

Jolt nodded, managing a staticky 'yes'. He wasn't exactly sure how they'd manage it with Sandy there, but he presumed the Twins knew exactly what they were talking about. Then Sideswipe was ravaging his mouth again and he couldn't find it in himself to care.

There was a click, Sideswipe's chest plates unlocking, and a brilliant, deep amethyst flicker lit the space between them.

"Open up, babe," the silver warrior trembled.

Chest plates split open as Sideswipe spoke to him. With his hand still grasping Sideswipe's arm, he could feel the warrior trembling.

Soft blue light spilled out as Jolt's chest plates slid back, revealing his spark. He was still nervous about the whole thing, having only had the previous experience with the Twins to go on, but the chance to share the feeling with Sandy, the chance to show her how much pleasure there was in this was overwhelming.

Sideswipe shifted over his chest a bit more, his legs alongside Jolt's to stay out of Sandy and Sunstreaker's way, and lowered their sparks together.

::Don't reach out for Sunny,:: he warned Jolt softly over a private channel. ::Just me. He'll join with what he wants.::

Resisting the urge to arch up and rush the connection, Jolt stayed still, hand still gripping Sideswipe's arm tightly.

::All right...:: Jolt agreed, disappointed at not having the connection with Sunstreaker.

As their sparks joined, Jolt felt that rush of intense pleasure flood his system and his bond with Sandy. Her head snapped back with a deep, guttural howl of ecstasy as she lost her battle with her pleasure.

Behind her Sunstreaker moaned and shuddered from the duel assault from his spark and her orgasm and gave in a moment later with a bellowing roar and several hard thrusts to push his transfluid as deep into his lover as possible.

It only took those thrusts to send Jolt over the edge, the feeling of Sandy's orgasm and Sunstreaker's overload triggering his own. His valve clenched down around Sunstreaker's spike as his spark surged into Sideswipe's.

The silver warrior roared his overload from the feedback directly into his spark from both sides, both sensations and the energy from Jolt, his brother and Sandy flooded the now fully opened four-way loop that whipped between all of them until Jolt couldn't take any more and off-lined to protect his systems.

He came back to himself to the sensation of Sandy's warmth on his closed chest plates and a twin on each side, all three deep in recharge.


End file.
